TORAKURA
by palvection
Summary: Lima puluh tahun lamanya dia si putra mahkota kerajaan drakula dan ketua organisasi rahasia tertua di dunia manusia ini hidup tenang dan sempurna di Bumi. Tetapi ketika ia mengadopsi seorang bayi manusia, semua berubah berantakan. Ah, sepertinya dia harus bersikap gentleman dan menanggung semuanya... I do not own the cover of this fanfiction. Credits to the owner aurelynne
1. Act 1: Sakura

TORAKURA

Disclaimer: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiksi Torakura ini karya palvection

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

Aku tak dapat berhenti memandang gadis muda yang terlelap di sisiku ini. Seakan magnet, ia membuatku tak dapat berpaling. Rasanya aku tak ingin kehilangannya dirinya. Ku sentuh surai merah mudanya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Rambut ini membuatku mengingat Haruno Kizashi.

Kizashi dulu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui identitas asliku. Dia adalah anak buah yang patuh, dapat dipercaya, dan baik. Aku berutang budi padanya. Kalau ku ingat kembali, kejadian itu terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu...

"_Sasuke-sama, tampaknya organisasi Akatsuki telah mengendus identitas anda."_

"_Sasuke-sama, apapun yang terjadi saya akan melindungi anda. Saya rela mati demi anda dan anggota Torakura lainnya!"_

Dan Kizashi tidak mengingkari janjinya. Manusia itu benar-benar melindungi ku dan teman-teman lainnya.

Rencana demi rencana diatur olehnya, sehingga aku masih dapat hidup di dunia ini. Sebelum rencana dimulai, sebelum ia melangkah menuju liang kuburnya sendiri, ia memohon kepadaku.

"_Setelah saya mati nanti, saya mohon Sasuke-sama bersedia melindungi putri mungil saya."_

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia memohon seperti itu. Ya, benar. Putri mungilnya adalah Sakura. Kizashi begitu mencintai Sakura, sementara istrinya harus meregang nyawa beberapa menit setelah perempuan cantik itu lahir di Bumi.

"_Hn. Serahkan padaku." _

Entah kenapa bibirku tak dapat menolak permohonan pria paruh baya itu.

Sempat ku berpikir 'Bayi ini bisa dijadikan sesuatu sekedar untuk membunuh waktu. Selanjutnya aku bebas membuangnya.'

Salah besar.

Bagaimana melakukannya sementara jauh darinya pun aku tak bisa?

Pertama kali kugendong, dia tersenyum bagai bunga sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa orang lain tersenyum tulus padaku.

"_Sasuke-sama, lihat dia tersenyum padamu!" ujar pria berambut perak dengan masker yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

"_Hn?" Pria berambut raven memandang bayi dalam pelukannya dengan seksama._

"_Ah sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Sasuke-sama. Lihat, senyumannya seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran." komentar gadis berambut pirang._

"_Maksudmu tanaman jelek yang kau tanam di kebun? Mana? Wajahnya tak seperti itu. Hanya rambutnya saja yang sama-sama merah muda." ujar Sasuke._

"_Itu adalah kiasan yang digunakan oleh manusia, Sasuke-sama." jelas gadis berambut pirang._

"_Oooh, begitu rupanya."_

"_Kalau begitu karena aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu, aku akan menamaimu... Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala mendapati bayi bernama Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya._

"_Sepertinya, dia menyukai namanya, Sasuke-sama!" kata pria bermasker, ia menyipitkan matanya bukti kalau ia tersenyum senang di balik maskernya._

Kini ku sadari, seharusnya aku menolak bayi itu dari awal. Lebih baik pulang ke dunia Drakula, dan membubarkan organisasi rahasia ini.

Ah, aku sepertinya memang harus menanggung kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat...

ACT I

.

.

.

.

Ayam mulai mengeluarkan kokokan nyaringnya, seakan mentertawakan manusia yang masih pulas di atas ranjang nyamannya. Saat itu juga di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang gadis tengah mempersiapkan diri dibantu pelayan wanita bersetelan hitam putih dengan hiasan renda-renda di sekitarnya. Sang pelayan menyikat halus rambut panjang merah muda sang majikan dengan sikat rambut dalam genggamannya. Sementara yang disikat sibuk mengeluh.

"Ayolah Ino, cepat sikat rambutku. Aku ingin membangunkan Sasuke!"

"Mohon sabar sebentar lagi Sakura-sama, nah sekarang rambut anda sudah sempurna."

Majikan yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu menyentuh kedua sisi rambutnya, seulas senyum menawan terpatri di wajah jelitanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino, sementara yang ditinggal hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah majikan yang belum berubah. Berlari mengenakan gaun biru muda panjang cukup menyulitkannya, namun pada akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu besar bercat cokelat dengan ukiran artistik di tubuhnya. Seakan lupa untuk mengetuk, Sakura langsung membuka kasar pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dan mewah. Sebuah kasur berukuran King Size dengan pilar di setiap sudutnya untuk menyangga bagian 'atap' kasur yang berupa bentangan kain berwarna merah marun, berada di tengah ruangan itu. Bagian dinding berisikan lukisan-lukisan kuno yang lagi-lagi sangat artistik. Ada beberapa lemari kaca berisikan buku-buku dan cinderamata. Di depannya ada sebuah meja dan sofa.

"Sasuke.." suara Sakura terdengar lebih manja. Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju kasur di mana sesosok manusia tergolek di atasnya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut pria bernama Sasuke.

Sontak Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai merangkak naik ke kasur, bergabung dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke bangun.. hari ini kan Sasuke janji jalan-jalan ke kota sama Sakura."

"Ah iya ya," ujar Sasuke, kemudian malah kembali merapatkan selimut putih ke tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada itu.

"Sasuke lupa ya?!" tanya Sakura. Ah, terlihat sekali nona muda ini tengah menahan kesal menghadapi pria pemalas di sampingnya ini.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sasuke, sampai Sasuke terpaksa membuka kedua matanya karena helaian merah muda milik Sakura menelusuk lubang telinganya.

"Aku tidak lupa, kok." ujar Sasuke seadanya. Mata _onyx_ yang masih tampak sendu itu menatap dua buah iris _emerald_ di hadapannya, juga bibir merah segar Sakura yang sekarang sedang cemberut.

Ucapan tadi tak menghentikan aksi cemberut Sakura dan kini ia menggembungkan pipinya. Siapa saja pasti akan merasa gemas melihatnya, namun bagi Sasuke itu sama sekali tak menggemaskan tapi mengganggu.

"Bohong. Sasuke pasti lupa janji itu, kan? Kan?" Sakura bekata seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, sehingga dari kejauhan akan terlihat Sakura mencoba mencium pria berambut biru donker itu.

"Sakura-sama! Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang manusia itu. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama menengok ke asal suara tanpa mengubah posisi mereka –Sasuke tidur di kasur sementara Sakura menumpukan lututnya di samping Sasuke dengan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter saja-.

"Kakashi? Sakura hanya mencoba membangunkan Sasuke." jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal di akhir. Kakashi membesarkan kedua bola matanya, mencoba mencerna maksud nona mudanya itu.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-sama anda adalah seorang perempuan remaja dengan hormon yang sudah matang. Tidak baik jika berhubungan sedekat itu dengan pria." tutur Kakashi gugup. Kakashi masih bertengger di dekat pintu, tak berani bergerak sedikit pun.

"Oh, begitu ya? Tapi ini kan Sasuke, bukan pria." Kakashi dan Sakura tertohok mendengar kata-kata polos gadis berumur enam belas tahun ini. _'Tapi ini kan Sasuke, bukan pria.'. _Jadi selama ini Sakura menganggap Sasuke sebagai apa jika bukan seorang pria?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sebelum mendorong Sakura menjauh dari dirinya. Sasuke duduk bersender di kepala ranjang, dan Kakashi pun menghampiri tuannya.

"Siapkan air hangat, Kakashi. Aku mau mandi." perintah Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan menyusul." lanjut Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum lima jari yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja termasuk si pria berhati batu bernama Sasuke ini.

Seorang gadis bermata hijau bagai _emerald _ duduk di sofa berwarna putih dengan sebuah buku bacaan di pangkuannya. Hari ini hari Minggu, sehingga gadis bunga musim semi ini tak perlu belajar bersama tutor pribadinya. Bosan tenggelam dalam bukunya, Sakura pun meletakkan buku itu ke meja.

"Sasuke lama sekali. Dia sedang apa ya, Ino?" gerutu Sakura. Kedua tangannya memangku pipinya, lagi-lagi bibir merah itu dikerucutkan.

"Mungkin Sasuke-sama masih bersiap-siap. Seperti biasa, dia kan tuan yang pemalas." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap gadis bermata _aquamarine _itu lekat-lekat.

"Ino, apa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Sasuke lagi?" tanya Sakura, tiba-tiba air wajahnya berubah sedih.

Ino bergerak untuk duduk di samping Sakura, menatap Sakura bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga anda berpikir seperti itu Sakura-sama?"

"Aku hanya membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi kata Kakashi aku tidak boleh seperti itu lagi karena sudah remaja."

Ino mengerti mengapa Kakashi berbicara seperti itu. Jika orang yang tak mengenal sepasang manusia itu dengan baik, maka mereka akan berpikir bahwa cara Sakura membangunkan Sasuke memang tidak terlihat normal untuk seorang gadis remaja.

"Untuk seorang gadis remaja, memang agak tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Sakura-sama. Tetapi bukan berarti Sakura-sama tidak boleh dekat dengan Sasuke-sama lagi." Ujar Ino.

"Jadi, aku masih boleh dekat dengan Sasuke lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kini energinya seperti kembali seperti semula, wajahnya kembali mekar seperti bunga sakura. Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia, sebagai jawabannya.

"Ino, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" seru Sakura lalu menghambur ke pelukan Ino.

Hati Ino berdesir, terharu mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut majikannya. Tak pernah ia merasa seberuntung ini. Dianggap sahabat oleh nona mudanya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri dalam dirinya. Kemurahan hati Sakura semakin membuatnya berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Sakura, tak peduli Sakura seorang manusia sementara dia seorang drakula...

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan! Ino!" Suara nyaring tiba-tiba hadir di antara Sakura dan Ino. Tanpa memalingkan wajah pun mereka tahu siapa yang datang pagi ini.

"Oh, Naruto, Hinata! Selamat pagi." balas Sakura tak kalah ceria.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama." sapa Ino yang sekarang telah bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." balas Hinata tak kalah ramah.

"Mana si baka Sasuke itu?" tanya Naruto, menyadari sahabatnya tak kunjung muncul.

"Hn, pagi-pagi kalian sudah datang dan membuat keributan di rumahku ya?" Suara berat seseorang menyeruak di antara mereka.

Sakura menatap si pemilik suara dengan raut bahagia dan tak butuh waktu lama Sakura berhasil memeluk tubuh pria itu.

"Sasuke ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Sakura penuh semangat. Kakasih yang melihat adegan tadi hanya dapat membelalakan matanya, nona mudanya memang susah diberitahu.

"Lepaskan aku." perintah Sasuke agak kasar. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang memandang Sasuke yang kini sudah rapih dengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, kita pergi ke kota bersama Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar, duduk di sofa lalu menjawab,

"Cih, buat apa aku mengajak dua orang itu." Tak perlu pikir panjang, objek yang dijadikan pembicaraan itu mengerti apa maksud pria berambut raven itu.

"Hey, Sasuke! Teganya kau pada sahabatmu dan tunanganku sendiri!" pekik Naruto kecewa.

"Ya benar. Kami 'kan tidak datang dengan niatan buruk!" timpal Hinata.

"Bagiku kalian itu pengganggu." ucap Sasuke tenang, kini ia telah duduk di sofa dan membuka buku cerita yan sebelumnya dibaca Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto baik sekali dengan Sakura. Mereka adalah sahabat Sakura selain Ino." Ucapan Sakura yang hampir terdengar seperti rayuan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik. Setelah mendengus sebentar, Sasuke pun menjawab,

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kita berenam akan jalan-jalan ke kota hari ini." tutur Sasuke, mengalah dengan Sakura.

"_Sasuke-sama benar-benar tak bisa berkutik di hadapan Sakura-sama. Dan itu benar-benar lucu." _pikir Ino dalam hati, namun senyuman di bibir tak dapat dielaknya.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dari samping,

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ujarnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Jangan peluk-peluk aku." gerutu Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

"_Ah, jangan berikan aku senyum itu setiap hari"_gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wah, tadi ramai sekali ya?" tanya Sakura.

Kini Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, serta Kakashi tengah berada dalam _Limousine_ hitam pribadi Sasuke. Ya! Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja di kota.

"Iya. Sakura-chan, besok pakai baju yang tadi aku belikan ya?" tawar Hinata.

Hinata dan Sakura berbelanja banyak hal. Mulai dari hal penting sampai tidak penting dipilih oleh mereka. Alhasil, Kakashi dan dua pria lain –Sasuke dan Naruto- harus menanggung akibatnya yaitu membawa barang belanjaan mereka.

"Pasti! Minggu depan kita harus berbelanja lagi!" jawab Sakura penuh percaya diri.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dingin. Gadis yang dipanggil menengok ke asal suara, setia bersama senyuman di bibir.

"Jangan harap kau belanja lagi."

Lima kata tadi sukses membuat bulu kuduk Hinata dan Sakura merinding. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebentar, tak lama Sakura bersuara.

"Tidak! Sasuke jangan seperti itu kumohon..."

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat Sakura merengek dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Oi, Sasuke, tersenyumlah sedikit! Tak baik menahan senyum." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak acuh, kemudian mengembus napasnya kasar. Ia topang dagunya pada tangan kirinya, sementara Sakura menatapnya memelas. Masih takut dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Oh! Itu Karin-sama." seru Ino tiba-tiba. Matanya mengarah pada sosok gadis berambut merah yang tengah berjalan di keramaian trotoar.

Seakan 'Karin' adalah mantra, Sasuke seketika bersemangat sampai menghentak tangan Sakura kasar. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kaca dan menelaah tiap orang di trotoar.

"Mana dia?"

"Di sana, Sasuke-sama."

"Ah... sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya." ujar Sasuke pelan, lidahnya membasahi bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau menyukai gadis manusia itu ya, Sasuke?" goda Naruto, tangannya mencolek-colek perut Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya rindu darahnya."

Sasuke dengan mudah mengucapkan hal itu tanpa menyadari raut wajah gadis di sampingnya berubah sedih.

"Karin, ya?" ringis gadis itu dalam hati.

to be continue...

Author's Note :

Hello!

Oke jadi ini adalah fanfiksi pertama gue di fandom Naruto. Selama ini saya cuma berani baca-baca fanfiksi Naruto milik orang lain saja tanpa niat membuatnya.

Tapi saya sudah lama berkecimpung (?) di dunia perfanfiksi-an sayangnya bukan di fandom ini muehehehe.

Entah kenapa pas baca manga 'Hana To Akuma' mendadak ngebayangin Sasuke dan Sakura dan rasanya pengen bikin cerita begitu dengan SasuSaku sebagai pemerannya. Dan, Tadaaa jadilah fanfiksi ini...

Hmm tapi tenang, fanfiksi ini sama sekali beda dari manga 'Hana To Akuma' Persamaannya cuma makhluk penghisap darah #apa yang ngadopsi anak bayi. Udah gitu doang, selebihnya imajinasi ku sendiri hohohoho...

Oh iya, karena saya baru di sini, saya mohon bantuannya ya para readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian *bungkuk 90derajat* Kalian bisa membantu saya melalui kotak review yang tersedia di bawah ini *nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah*

Sekian dari sayaaa selamat menikmati (?) dan jangan lupa sehabis baca tolong berikan reviewnya ya ^^


	2. Act 2: First Time

TORAKURA

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : All Naruto characters in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto_

_And this story is purely mine_

_._

_._

_._

_._

ACT 2

Gerbang tinggi besar nan kokoh itu terbuka. Menunjukan pada khalayak banyak seindah apa suasana di balik dirinya yang tak pernah berhasil ditembus oleh manusia bahkan hewan liar sekalipun. Para penjaga gerbang membungkuk memberi hormat seraya mobil mewah bernama _limousine_ bergerak memasuki istana megah.

Roda mobil berhenti tepat di depan beranda istana, dimana pilar-pilar besar menyangga keteguhan bangunan mewah itu. Selang beberapa menit mobil berhenti, keluarlah gadis berambut pirang panjang, bersama pria berambut perak di sampingnya.

"Silahkan masuk Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama." ujar si rambut perak.

Seusainya, Sasuke turun dari mobil, keangkuhan seakan tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. Naruto dan Hinata menyusul turun, sifat ramah mereka membuat mereka tak lupa berucap 'terima kasih' pada Kakashi-si rambut perak- dan Ino –gadis berambut pirang-. Kini tinggal remaja cantik berambut merah jambu yang belum beringsut dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura-sama, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Ino terdengar khawatir.

Sebagai jawaban, Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng pelan. Tangannya meremas erat sisi gaunnya entah mengapa. Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh keningnya,

"Apa anda sakit, Sakura-sama?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ino..." Ino terdiam, menunggu majikan kecilnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Perutku sakit." lanjut Sakura. Ino tersenyum kecil, menyentuh pundak Sakura dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu mari masuk dan segera ke kamar mandi." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sakura berdiri lalu keluar dari mobil, ketika Sakura melewati Ino, gadis itu mencium bau yang sangat dirinya kenal.

"Apa ini? Bau darah?"

Tiga insan tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat berbincang santai dengan pria berambut kuning jabrik di sampingnya, sementara pria berhawa dingin di hadapan mereka hanya duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Ia juga sama sekali tak mengacuhkan berbagai cemilan di meja. Bagaimana mengacuhkan cemilan jika dua sahabatnya sendiri saja tak diacuhnya?

"Sasuke, berbicaralah sedikit." tegur pria berambut kuning.

"Aku malas mengganggu obrolanmu dengan Hinata." balas Sasuke, jemarinya membalikan selembar kertas di buku.

"Kau benar-benar tak ada perubahan, Sasuke." komentar Hinata. Tangannya meraih segelas teh hangat dan menenggaknya tak tersisa.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke tak acuh. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya terpejam seakan menghayati setiap udara yang tertarik ke lubang hidungnya. Hinata dan Naruto ikut menyadari keanehan, dan sibuk mencari asal muasal keanehan itu.

Suara perpaduan alas kaki dengan lantai marmer menarik perhatian tiga insan yang tengah berbincang di ruang tamu. Tiga insan itu menanti dengan sangat siapa yang akan hadir menemui mereka.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, bahkan mata Sasuke hampir berubah merah karena kehadiran aroma nikmat di dekatnya. Ya, pengganggu konsentrasi mereka adalah aroma itu, bukan suara paduan alas kaki atau yang lainnya. Mereka membelalak kala si 'pembawa' aroma itu kini berdiri di depan mereka mengenakan gaun biru panjang, dengan senyum manis terukir di pipi.

"Naruto-kun, ini..." gumam Hinata. Pria berkulit tan di sampingnya mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Ini, bau darah perawan manusia." ujar Naruto.

"Sakura, dia jangan-jangan..."

"Kali pertama bocah itu menstruasi." Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh lontaran Sasuke.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Mereka bertiga menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyimpan sebanyak-banyaknya udara dalam paru-paru. Beruntung mereka adalah drakula kelas tinggi sehingga mampu mengalahkan nafsu haus darah mereka.

Sakura berjalan mendekati tiga drakula bangsawan itu. Naruto dan Hinata tampak dapat mengendalikan diri, sementara Putra Mahkota di samping mereka yang notabenenya memiliki kekuatan kedua terbesar diantara drakula lainnya, terengah-engah mati-matian menahan godaan. _Onyx _sang pangeran telah bertransformasi menjadi merah darah menyeramkan, taring seruncing singa keluar dari sarang seakan siap memakan mangsa.

Sasuke hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Sakura menyadari kekacauannya atau opsi terparah adalah Sasuke kehilangan kendalinya.

"Sasuke, matamu merah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

Ini genting. Remaja itu sadar dan sekarang sedang melangkah menuju Sasuke.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Di luar dugaan, Sasuke memebentak sampai menggelegar dan memantul ke setiap sudut ruangan saat Sakura mencoba mendekati pria itu. Baik Sakura, Naruto, Hinata dan Ino sampai Kakashi yang baru saja hadir dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Sasuke, kau kena-"

"KUBILANG MENJAUH!" bentakan kembali terdengar, dan Sasuke baru saja menghentak tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu tersungkur.

Mata lavender Hinata membelalak. Ia memandang Sasuke marah kemudian dirinya dan Ino menghampiri Sakura, mencoba membantunya berdiri tetapi gadis bersuraikan merah muda itu malah membatu, tak bergerak sesentipun. _Emerald _itu kini redup, menimbun butiran-butiran bening di dalamnya. Sakura mendongakan kepala, menatap Sasuke nanar. Hati gadis itu berdesir menyadari Sasuke tak memedulikannya sama sekali, pria itu malah duduk dan kembali membaca buku, tak jadi pergi.

"Ino jauhkan Sakura dari pandanganku." perintah Sasuke. Sakura membesarkan matanya, kaget atas ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Sasukenya mengusir dirinya seperti itu? Hal itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding Sasuke pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Bendungan yang telah ia bangun kokoh itu tetap saja dapat dihancurkan dengan kata-kata super magic Sasuke, dan kini anakan sungai mengalir di pipi mungil Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, ayo." ajak Ino.

Sakura tidak bergerak, tubuhnya melemas membuat Ino dan Hinata harus mendirikannya dan menuntunnya ke kamar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura menatap Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Sasuke melihatnya sedikit saja, namun sekedar harapan kosong belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura buka pakaianmu dan mandilah," ujar Hinata pelan sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan perempuan berambut indigo itu dan hendak mendudukan diri di atas ranjang.

"Sakura-sama, jangan duduk dulu. Darahmu akan merembes di kasur!" cegah Ino panik.

Sakura menaikan alisnya, bingung oleh pekikan pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah mendapat menstruasi pertamamu." jelas Hinata. Penjelasan Hinata tak memberikan perubahan berarti, malah Sakura semakin pusing dibuatnya. Ditandai dengan gelengan kepala Sakura disertai wajah polosnya, Ino dan Hinata mendesah pelan.

Hinata mendekati Sakura dan meraih pundak kecil gadis itu.

"Sakura, menstruasi adalah tanda di mana perempuan sudah bisa menciptakan keturunan. Hormonmu sudah aktif. Menstruasi berupa darah yang keluar dari alat kelamin dan darah itu berasal dari dinding rahimmu yang menyeluruh. Setiap bulan kau akan mengalaminya" terang Hinata, panjang lebar.

"Oooh, aku pikir tadi aku pipis di celana." jawaban polos Sakura sukses membuat Hinata dan Ino menganga. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Ino menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga, guru pribadi Sakura adalah guru khusus drakula bangsawan."

"Ah iya ya? Sakura, drakula perempuan baru akan menstruasi di umur lima puluh tahun. Jadi jelas saja kau belum diajarkan soal menstruasi oleh gurumu." papar Hinata. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, dan hatinya mendadak bergejolak.

"Apa darahku itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke jahat padaku?" tanya Sakura, suaranya pelan seakan menahan isak tangis. Hinata dan Ino beradu tatap lalu dengan agak ragu, mereka sama-sama mengangguk.

"Darah menstruasi pertama manusia memang paling mengganggu naluri drakula bangsawan, apalagi sekelas Sasuke-sama alias putra mahkota." jelas Ino.

Kesedihan semakin bergumul di wajah cantik Sakura, kepalanya tertunduk hingga surai merah muda panjangnya menghalangi Hinata dan Ino untuk melihat wajah bagai _Aphrodite _itu. Benaknya dihampiri ratusan pertanyaan, salah satunya adalah, apakah Sasuke akan membuangnya saat Sasuke sudah lelah dengan bau darahnya? Setiap bulan! Bayangkan! Sakura benar-benar sadar sekarang, bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya adalah dua makhluk yang bertolak belakang.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-sama tenang saja. Setelah hari menstruasi pertama berlalu, para drakula akan bersikap biasa." lanjut Ino gugup. Seketika Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata dan Ino bergantian dengan pandangan penuh bertanya-tanya dan mata sembab. Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya pelan dan tersenyum cerah.

"Dan, kau bisa menggunakan ramuan penetralisir aroma darah ciptaan sahabatku! Sasuke tak akan menjauh darimu!" seru Hinata girang. Pupil Sakura membesar, kebahagiaan pun membuncah dalam rongga jantungnya. Sakura meraih salah satu lengan Hinata dan Ino.

"Apakah benar? Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan menjauh?" tanya Sakura antusias. Hinata dan Ino mengangguk cepat, seulas senyum tertera di wajah mereka.

"Ini benar-benar hebat, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan!" pekik Sakura, berlari kecil mengelilingi Hinata dan Ino kemudian melompat pelan, persis seperti anak kecil. Hinata dan Ino tak mampu menahan tawa mereka, saat ini jiwa Sakura telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Nah, sekarang Sakura-sama mandi. Airnya sudah kusiapkan dari tadi." perintah Ino sopan, sebuah handuk putih berada dalam genggamannya. Sakura mengangguk, mulai melepas bando rambut yang melekat di kepala kemudian memberikannya pada Ino.

"Hinata, Ino, apa kalian sebenarnya terganggu juga oleh darahku?" tanya Sakura sehabis tak sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tangan gadis beriris _aquamarine_.

"Well, bangsawan kelas dua sepertiku dan Naruto masih dapat mengendalikan diri karena kekuatan kami tak begitu besar. Apalagi aku perempuan, drakula perempuan tak akan tertarik dengan darah perempuan. Lain halnya Sasuke. Dia putra mahkota, kekuatannya besar, aroma darah perawan sedang menstruasi akan membuat monster dalam dirinya meronta-ronta." jelas Hinata. Sakura sedikit bergidik, sebegitu seramnyakah pria yang selama enam belas tahun terakhir ini bersamanya?

"Bagaimana denganmu Ino?"

"Begini, bangsawan kelas pertama adalah drakula darah murni kerajaan, Kelas kedua adalah darah campuran kerajaan. Kelas tiga adalah darah anggota pemerintah pembantu kerajaan dan yang terakhir kelas empat adalah drakula biasa dan pelayan sepertiku. Kelas tiga dan empat hanya meminum darah binatang dan pil darah serta alergi darah manusia. Sementara drakula kelas satu dan dua bisa mengkonsumsi darah manusia, hewan bahkan pil darah." jelas Ino.

"Pil darah?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya. Pil darah merupakan mahacipta terbesar dalam sejarah peradaban drakula. Pil tersebut menjadi pengganti darah bagi kaum kami." jawab Hinata. Sakura terhenyak sejenak. Banyak sekali hal-hal aneh tentang drakula. Meraih handuk dari Ino kemudian mengeluh sebelum hilang di balik pintu putih kamar mandi.

"Drakula benar-benar merepotkan!"

Hinata dan Ino tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari itu kembali mencelupkan sebuah pil bulat dalam segelas air putih. Tak tau lagi berapa pil yang telah habis ia tenggak. Iris sekelam malamnya mengamati benda putih kecil itu melarut dalam air dan mengubah air tersebut menjadi merah bagai darah. Tak perlu waktu lama, si pemilik jemari langsung meminum cairan merah itu tak tanggung-tanggung. Cairan tersebut tetap tak bisa memadamkan api dalam kerongkongannya, malah api semakin berkobar hebat. Ia haus, ia butuh darah, bukan darah hewan apalagi pil, tetapi benar-benar darah manusia.

"Kakashi, suruh Karin kemari secepatnya." perintah sebuah suara serak seorang pria.

"_Ha'i_, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, walau suhu dingin ditambah dengan pendingin ruangan sampai ia bertelanjang dada, tetap saja bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari pori-pori kecilnya. Napasnya berat dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, tangannya memijat lehernya sendiri namun tak ada hasil.

"Sialan bocah itu membuatku tak karuan seperti ini." gerutu Sasuke kesal. Sasuke sering mencium aroma perawan manusia saat menstruasi, tapi belum pernah ia mengalami gangguan sehebat ini. Biasanya Sasuke bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik.

"Apa darah bocah itu beda dengan manusia lainnya?" pikir Sasuke dan berkelut dalam pikiran itu membuatnya terlelap tanpa sadar.

Kelopak mata perlahan bergetar dan terbuka, memberikan dua buah biji mata memandang keindahan dunia. Si pemilik menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, kembali merapatkan selimut dengan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengetahui siapa yang ada di sini bersamanya. Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, berbalutkan dress berwarna merah tua, mempercantik penampilannya.

"Oh, Karin. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, tangannya menggosok matanya perlahan.

"Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, Yang Mulia." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti setelah melihat beberapa kue dan cangkir serta poci teh di atas meja kristalnya.

"Karin kemarilah." perintah Sasuke.

Setelah Karin berada di dekatnya, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencengkeram tangan wanita itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menyingkirkan sekumpulan surai merah yang menutupi leher wanita itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium, dan menjilat, kemudian taring nan runcing muncul dari persembuyian. Dikuburnya taring tersebut dalam daging empuk hingga darah mengalir keluar bercucuran sampai ke dada Karin. Sasuke menghisapnya dengan rakus, membuat wanita dalam cengkeramannya mendesah hebat sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyentuh helaian rambut pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Seusai mandi dan berdandan, Sakura dijamui oleh secangkir ramuan herbal berwarna hijau tua. Kini Sakura dan ketiga orang lainnya duduk di ruang tamu, tepat di atas meja depan Sakura tergeletak sebuah nampan perak beserta cangkir. Sakura menatap tiga sahabatnya ragu-ragu sambil memegang gagang cangkir itu. Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk tegas, petanda bahwa Sakura harus meminum cairan hijau aneh itu. Walau takut-takut, Sakura tetap menghabiskan ramuannya hingga tak tersisa.

_'__Ini semua demi Sasuke!'_ batinnya.

Meski sudah membatin, tetap saja Sakura tak bisa tidak tersedak karena rasanya benar-benar pahit. Ino dengan sigap mengelus punggung Sakura dan memberikannya segelas air putih serta sapu tangan.

"Apa setiap bulan aku harus meminumnya?" tanya Sakura, pipinya memerah karena sedakan hebat.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Ramuan tadi harus diminum tiap bulan demi Sasukemu!" jawab Naruto.

"Walau pahit tapi aku akan berusaha! Ini semua demi Sasuke!" seru Sakura semangat berapi-api. Tawapun meledak di antara mereka berempat, sambil tertawa mereka menjelaskan bahwa Sakura meminum itu sekali saja tak perlu setiap bulan. Setelah kehadiran Kakashi di ruangan itu beberapa menit kemudian, barulah suasana ceria tenggelam.

"Ah, Kakashi bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kondisi beliau masih belum stabil, dan meminta saya untuk memanggil Karin-sama."

Sakura terenyuh sebentar, memproses ucapan Kakashi barusan.

_'__Karin?'_pikir Sakura. Ia mengetuk pelipisnya pelan dan ingat Karin adalah perempuan berambut merah yang Sasuke lihat di pinggir trotoar.

"Sakura mau melihat keadaan Sasuke!" seru Sakura kemudian berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang di belakangnya.

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar. Selain karena takut dengan reaksi Sasuke, suhu pendingin ruanganlah yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Cepat-cepat ia menggerakan kakinya hingga sekarang ia berada di samping tempat tidur pria itu. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan cermat, menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya benar-benar karya terbaik Tuhan. Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan kaget dengan suhu tinggi tubuh pria itu.

"Sasuke, maaafkan Sakura. Karena Sakura, Sasuke harus sakit." gumam Sakura hampir terisak pada sosok yang tengah berada dalam alam mimpi. Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di telapak tangan pria itu dan tanpa sadar ia hampir bergabung dalam dunia mimpi jika saja suara perempuan tak mengganggu telinganya.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke-sama berada di kamarnya, Karin-sama."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san."

Mendengar sedikit percakapan itu tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi, disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Sasuke dan diiringi suara hentakan sepatu _heels_ wanita. Sakura mengintip sebentar dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri di tempat sebelumnya ia gunakan tadi.

_'__Dia cantik, dewasa juga. Mereka kelihatan cocok.'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Karin kemudian duduk tenang di sofa, tak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan makanan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata berupa 'Terima kasih' ia membiarkan pelayan itu pergi.

Hampir tiga jam Sakura menunggu sambil duduk di dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Sakura setiap beberapa menit mengintip keluar tapi belum ada perubahan sedikit pun. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya terus menerus mengintip.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-sama."

_'__Itu suara Karin!' _

"Oh, Karin. Kau sudah datang?"

_'__Itu suara Sasuke. Sasuke sudah bangun? Suaranya serak'_

"Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, Yang Mulia."

"Karin kemarilah."

Sakura memperhatikan setiap adegan setelah basa-basi pendek tadi. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang perlahan menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap darah Karin rakus. _Emeraldnya_ fokus pada aliran darah, baik di sekitar leher Karin hingga di dagu Sasuke. Sakura pun tak melewatkan adegan dua insan berlainan jenis itu bercumbu mesra.

Sakura memegang jantungnya. Debarannya begitu kencang bagai drum yang sedang ditabuh. Matanya kembali perih, ah tak hanya mata tetapi jantungnya juga ikut perih. Rasanya mau menangis tapi takut. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dan mulai berjongkok. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutunya.

"Aku yang menyakitinya, tapi tak bisa mengobatinya." gumamnya pelan.

"Seperti beban saja aku ini." lanjutnya.

Sakura masih akan terus menahan paksa isakannya sampai seseorang di balik pintu mendorong pintu tempat Sakura bersandar. Sakura luar biasa kalut malah menahan dorongan orang itu sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura aku tahu kau di dalam."

Deg.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdetak perlahan saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Sakura pun menjauh dari pintu membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Suara dingin milik siapa lagi selain punya si tuan rumah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati Sakura di kamar mandi dengan banjir air mata.

Bukan menjawab melainkan Sakura menangis berjongkok dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Go-gomenasai.."

Sasuke memandang gadis ini aneh. Sasuke yakin benar Sakura mengintipnya dengan Karin, tapi kenapa gadis itu menangis? Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis itu yang kini telah basah, menahan wajah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatap kedua bola matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Untuk kedua kalinya pertanyaan Sasuke diabaikan dan Sakura kini berada dalam pelukannya sambil membasahi baju kaosnya dengan cucuran air mata.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

"Hm? Terserah kau saja." ujar Sasuke. Lalu tangannya melingkar pada sekeliling tubuh Sakura yang hanya setinggi lehernya, jemari-jemari juga bergerak membelai helaian merah muda itu lembut.

to be continue...

Author's Note:

Holaaaaa aku kembali lagi (?)

Aku terharu chapter pertama ada yang review, ku pikir gak bakal ada :")) Makasih yang udah review, favourite dan follo fanfiksi ini ya :^) nih dapet cium jauh dari ku :3 #plak

Ah iya, review untuk yang log in aku balas lewat message ya :D nah yang gak log in aku bales di sini :D

hachiko desuka : "Kaya nya ada bagian di mana sasu n kakashi sweetdrop itu, salah ktik deh. Aturanya sasu malaha jdi saku :D Lanjut yak.."

- Wah iya ya? Maaf ya.. Mungkin pas baca ulang aku kelompatan bagian itu (?) ^^

Guest : "Asal konflik nya g sama ky hana to akuma. Ntr ketebak endingnya gmn,kan sama aj ngulang baca tp versi SS aku harap konflik nya berbeda ya Karin itu versi ayame kan,ayame mah nadeshiko yamato ? Jauh dr kata itu :v Wkwkw Tp ending nya terhura bgt :') wlpn hana nya mati ,Vivi pnya 2ank *jd ingt wktu hana blg,"aku akan melahirkan ank vivi secepatnya" Hahaha Well keep writing ya"

- Well, kalo konflik udah pasti ku buat beda, tapi mungkin ada beberapa adegan sweet yang terisnpirasi dari komik itu :D Karin itu mirip sama Ayame tapi karakternya agak aku bedain muehehehehehe..

at last but not least, big thanks for : Jeremy Liaz Toner , leedidah, Eunike Yuen, fdestyalove, 1, uchiharuka, Shinohara Akari, Uchiha Riri, shiori avaron, furiikuhime

Much love for you all xxxx

Jangan bosen-bosen komen dan fav plus follow cerita ku ya :D

Sincerely yours, palvection.


	3. Act 3: Death of a President

TORAKURA

.

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: All Naruto Characters in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto_

_And this story is purely mine_

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Mystery.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy reading!

ACT 3

Karin sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepas taring dari lehernya, berjalan menuju almari dan memakai sebuah kaus putih. Beberapa detik kemudian pria tampan itu berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sejenak Karin menahan tawa berpikir sang putra mahkota mendadak ingin buang air, tetapi tawanya hilang kala melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda menangis di kamar mandi.

Karin merapihkan penampilannya dan melangkah hendak melihat peristiwa apa yang berlangsung di sana. Ia mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati pria yang beberapa menit lalu berada di atas kasur melakukan adegan panas bersamanya, sekarang memeluk perempuan lain.

Hancur.

Mungkin kata itu sedikit mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Benar, Karin mencintai pria yang hanya _menginginkan_ darahnya saja. Menginginkan, bukan menyukai maupun mencintai darahnya. Karin sadar mustahil pria seperti Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya, ia tak sanggup melawan gadis musim semi ini.

"Sasuke-sama, sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai di sini."

Pulang mungkin jalan terbaik, ia tak perlu menonton adegan roman picisan itu lagi. Berpikir begitu memang bagus, namun hati tak dapat dilupakan. Hatinya meraung berharap pria berhati es itu mencegah kepergiannya, memintanya menginap dan memilih dirinya dibanding gadis kecil itu.

"Ya, kau bisa panggil Kakashi agar dia mengurus kepulanganmu."

Harapannya ibarat pepesan kosong. Laki-laki memang diciptakan tanpa hati yang peka ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu seperti tak pernah terjadi, seakan hilang dari ingatan sepasang manusia. Ralat, seorang manusia dan seorang drakula mirip manusia lebih tepatnya. Si laki-laki duduk tenang di sofa melakukan hal seperti biasa, membaca buku. Sementara si perempuan memilih duduk di lantai dan menorehkan tinta di secarik kertas. Sesekali ia berhenti menulis lalu menguap kemudian kembali menulis membuat orang di sampingnya mendelik.

"Sakura, kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur." Suara laki-laki itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menemani mereka. Gadis bernama Sakura malah menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tapi Sasuke, PR Sakura masih sisa tiga nomor lagi." terang Sakura, ia memeluk buku PR-nya seperti takut Sasuke menarik buku tersebut.

Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya, bangkit berdiri dan menguap, kemudian berucap tak acuh.

"Lakukan semaumu. Aku tidur duluan"

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat di artikan. Sama sekali mengabaikan perintah Sasuke, Sakura tak beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura-sama, apa tidak lebih baik mengerjakannya di kamar?" tanya Ino. Sejujurnya Ino ingin membiarkan Sakura di situ tapi jika putra mahkota sudah berbicara begitu ke nona mudanya, secara otomatis Sasuke memerintah padanya.

"Ino, apa benar cara memecahkan soal ini seperti ini?" tanya Sakura, tak mengacuhkan tawaran Ino. Ino tak sampai hati untuk memaksa Sakura lebih jauh lagi, sehingga gadis pirang itu memilih duduk di samping Sakura dan membantunya mengerjakan PR. Setelah menelaah beberapa saat, jawaban Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu membelalakan matanya.

"Sakura-sama, jawaban anda salah semua!" Sebuah pekikan sukses keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah mengerjakan sesuai rumus, lihat!"

Ino membaca buku catatan Sakura dan lagi-lagi memekik.

"Kau salah menulis rumus, Sakura-sama!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa yang ada di otakmu? Jelas ini bukan rumus yang seharusnya!" ujar Ino keras, memukul kepala Sakura pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? PR nya harus selesai besok dan sekarang sudah jam 10." tanya Sakura panik.

"Ya mau tak mau, selesaikan PR ini dulu baru tidur!" perintah Ino.

"Tidak perlu. Sasuke-sama akan bertanggung jawab semuanya pada guru Kurenai."

Suara tadi membuat Sakura dan Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang sofa secara mendadak. Ino mendadak ngeri melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Ka-Kakashi-san." bisik Ino. Lekas gadis itu berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya dan kembali bertingkah layaknya pelayan kerajaan setelah melihat sang kepala pelayan berambut perak.

"Sakura-sama, tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam." perintah Kakashi lembut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika PR ku salah semua seperti ini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, memamerkan buku bersampul birunya.

"Sasuke-sama bilang seperti itu." jawab Kakashi, tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil, mulai merapihkan alat tulisnya dan berlari ke kamar dengan barang-barang tersebut dalam pelukan.

"Sakura-sama, tunggu sebentar." teriak Ino, sebentar ia menatap Kakashi ragu-ragu lalu ikut berlari menyusul nona mudanya yang nakal.

Sementara di sebuah kamar, Sasuke telah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya dan hendak merangkak menuju singgahsananya tetapi kedatangan Kakashi membuat dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, kini duduk di sebuah sofa dekat ranjangnya dengan tangan terlipat menunjukan keangkuhan serta kekuasaannya.

"Sakura-sama sudah tidur dengan aman dan tenang." jawab Kakashi.

_'__Jika begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak dia saja yang langsung melihat keadaan Sakura-sama?'_Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bosan dengan gengsi tuannya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku mau tidur." Sasuke sudah berdiri dari sofa dan mau melakukan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi.

"Sebelumnya Sasuke-sama, saya membawa sebuah berita." ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke langsung menatap Kakashi lekat, tanda perintah bagi Kakashi agar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Presiden Senju Hashirama mati ditembak pukul satu siang tadi."

_Onyx _Sasuke memicing tajam, tidak suka dengan berita bawaan Kakashi.

"Apa? Kenapa baru kau beritahukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Ini kesalahan saya mengira akan lebih tepat memberitahu anda setelah anda dalam kondisi yang fit." jelas Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu organisasi itu akan kembali beraksi."

"Ya, Sasuke-sama."

"Kalau begitu panggil anggota lain besok, dan bisa kita bahas bersama besok pagi? Aku lelah." perintah Sasuke, mulai merapatkan tubuh pada selimut.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" Suara hangat seorang gadis menyeruak ke seluruh kamar. Tampak si gadis terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang dipanggilnya sudah rapih dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Sasuke, tumben sekali?" tanyanya bingung.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sama. Sasuke-sama akan ada urusan dengan beberapa orang." jawab Kakashi yang tengah membantu Sasuke memakai jas hitam.

"Begitukah? Ne, Sasuke boleh aku bertemu mereka juga?" tanya Sakura, kini ia sudah berada di depan Sasuke.

"Hn. Lakukan sesukamu."

Jawaban itu mungkin terdengar menyakitkan dan tak peduli, tapi berbeda dengan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sangat bahagia mendengarnya, karena ia mengerti begitulah sifat Sasukenya.

"Baiklah!" kata Sakura. Selang beberapa saat, kepala Ino menyembul dari pintu kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, tetapi mereka sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, Sasuke-sama."

"Sudah datang? Kalau begitu, aku akan menyambutnya. Ayo Ino!" Sakura berkata seolah dia pemilik rumah atau mungkin istri pemilik rumah? Ino agak ragu mengikuti Sakura namun setelah Sasuke mengangguk padanya barulah ia dengan tenang mengikuti gadis muda ceria itu.

Sakura menapakan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Bergaun hijau muda dan flat shoes yang senada ditambah rambut terurai membuat enam pasang mata tertuju padanya. Senyum merekah membuat kecantikan Sakura menguap alami dari dalam dirinya.

"Serius, Sasuke sangat beruntung tinggal bersama dia." ujar pria bertubuh pucat.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari Hinata, tapi melihat asli memang berbeda." timpal pria berambut panjang.

"Bau darahnya sangat menggiurkan." komentar pria dengan seekor anjing putih di pangkuannya, hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam menikmati udara sekitar, terlebih sensasi darah. Kelima orang lainnya menatap tajam pada pria itu, seakan ungkapan itu merupakan hal yang tabu.

"Lancang sekali kau, Kiba." Begitu saja sepatah kata keluar dari mulut pria yang sekarang berada di samping Sakura, tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda!" elak pria bernama Kiba itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Cepat kita bahas masalah ini." ajak pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sudut sofa.

"Itulah sifat kesukaanku darimu, Shikamaru." puji Sasuke datar. Shikamaru mendengus tidak merasa terpuji sama sekali.

"Naruto dan Hinata belum datang, katanya nanti sore." Kiba memberitahu.

Sasuke mengangguk, melangkah menuju sofa diekori Sakura di belakangnya. Sasuke meraih punggung Sakura dan menunjuk satu persatu enam orang tersebut.

"Sakura, dia adalah Temari." Sasuke menunjuk perempuan berkuncir empat

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa Temari riang.

"Eh? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti lupa karena waktu itu kau masih sebesar ini." Gadis bercepol dua tiba-tiba menyambar percakapan mereka, tangannya menunjuk vas bunga setinggi enam puluh sentimeter.

"Apa aku sekecil itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, ia menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda. Perkenalkan namaku Tenten,"

"Begitukah?" Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Pria pemalas ini bernama Shikamaru, pria ini bernama Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, lalu yang berambut panjang namanya Neji dan terakhir si pucat itu bernama Sai." jelas Tenten sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Neji mirip sekali dengan Hinata." komentar Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja, mereka saudara sepupu. Sama-sama keluarga Hyuuga." ucap Temari.

"Manusia memang cepat tua ya," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura mendelik.

"Baru enam belas tahun tapi kau sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis matang seperti ini." lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam, bingung menjawab apa. Ia ingin menjawab 'Ya, benar' tapi tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ayumi, bawa Sakura ke halaman." perintah Sasuke pada pelayan berambut hitam pendek.

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan mereka dan juga Ino. Sana pergi." ujar Sasuke. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kemudian menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan menuju halaman. Sejujurnya Sakura tak mau menurut, tapi ia tak mau melawan dan membuat malu Sasuke.

"Sasuke tega sekali kau dengan gadis semanis itu," tegur Tenten kesal.

"Langsung ke topik pembahasan saja. Dengan kematian Hashirama, berarti organisasi Akatsuki akan semakin merajalela" jelas Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Tenten. Tenten mengangakan mulutnya, entah kaget atau kesal pada putra mahkota.

"Ya, memang begitulah." ucap Sai.

"Presiden ditembak saat berkampanye di Aomori menggunakan mobil beratap terbuka. Ia berada di dalam mobil bersama supir, dan satu orang pengawal. Setelah tertembak, Presiden diotopsi di Rumah Sakit Aomori tetapi pemerintah membawa paksa jasad ke Rumah Sakit Angkatan Laut." Kiba mengutip beberapa kalimat dalam kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Anehnya lagi, CIAK seperti mengabaikan kesaksian para saksi sehingga kebenaran asal tembakan tidak dapat diketahui." kata Neji lalu menyeruput secangkir teh manis.

"Badan intelijen bodoh itu memang tak dapat dipercaya." komentar Sasuke, suaranya terdengar kasar dan menahan amarah.

"Daripada itu sekarang lebih penting menjaga keamanan Sakura." Suara Shikamaru membuat Sasuke resah. Ditandai dengan Sasuke yang langsung mengacak rambut ravennya.

"Ya, Shikamaru benar. Akatsuki kembali bergerak, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mencari Sakura." tambah Temari.

"_Chip _berisi data dan informasi proyek E-13 ada dalam tubuh gadis itu kan? Hashirama adalah orang yang campur tangan dalam proyek itu, membunuh Hashirama seakan-" penjelasan Tenten terpotong oleh geraman tertahan Sasuke.

"Seakan memberitahu kita bahwa perang kembali dimulai."

"Tepat sekali. Kita harus mencari bukti, berjaga-jaga dan melindungi Sakura." ujar Shikamaru.

"Serta bersiap melawan mereka." tambah Sai yang diikuti anggukan enam orang temannya.

"Jika proyek itu sampai selesai, dunia drakula akan bersatu dengan dunia manusia. Efek sampingnya adalah bumi dan isinya akan musnah." ucap Neji.

"Walau kita bukan manusia, kita tak boleh membiarkan bumi musnah. Juga kita harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun proyek itu ciptaan kita, Torakura!" kata Temari berapi-api.

"Aku tak menyangka grup Torakura yang iseng dibentuk saat sekolah menengah di jam pelajaran tata krama bisa menjadi organisasi rahasia seperti ini." ujar Kiba takjub.

"Ah, omong-omong, Sasuke, apa Sakura sudah tahu soal _chip _itu?" tanya Sai.

"Belum."

"Bagus. Tunggu sampai Sakura mulai berjalan pikirannya." kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu selama-lamanya dia tidak akan mengetahui _chip_ itu." balas Sasuke sarkatis.

"Pedas seperti biasa ya, Sasuke?" sindir Temari, ia memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kizashi akan mengutuk kita karena membawa putri satu-satunya ke dalam bahaya." gumam Neji.

Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai tertawa mendengar 'lelucon' buatan Neji itu. Semntara Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan menyadari Ino berdiri di dekat sofanya. Baru saja ia ingat bahwa Ino ia perintahkan untuk tetap di sini.

"Ino, kau tahu kan selain jadi pelayan Sakura, kau harus jadi apa?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-sama."

"Jadilah guru, sahabat dan pelindungnya setiap saat." ujar Sasuke, samar-samar senyum tipis tersirat di wajahnya.

Mata Ino membulat, otaknya sudah berpikir Sasuke akan mengingatkannya tentang fungsinya sebagai pelindung Sakura. Tapi, menjadi guru dan sahabat? Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya, Sasuke akan memerintahnya seperti itu ditambah lagi dengan senyuman! Mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar namun keenam sahabatnya juga Ino menyadari bahwa Sasuke akan selalu tersenyum jika menyangkut kebahagiaan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan perlahan di atas rerumputan hijau, rambut merah mudanya berkibar seiring datang dan perginya angin. _Emeraldnya_ memandang halaman sekitar kastil yang luas dan indah, berkarpetkan rumput hijau, berhiaskan bunga-bunga serta pepohonan rindang. Matanya semakin cerah saat melihat pohon sakura kesayangannya mulai memekar! Akhirnya musim semi datang kembali menemani hari gadis musim semi ini.

"Ayumi, musim semi datang!" seru Sakura girang.

"Ya, Sakura-sama." balas Ayumi tak kalah ceria.

"Setiap pagi di musim semi, aku akan membawakan bunga-bunga indah ini sambil membangunkan Sasuke!" ujar Sakura,

To be continue...

Author's Note:

*CIAK: Central Intelligence Agency of Konoha

Yuhuuu ceritanya makin gak jelas dan amburadul aja deh -_- Maafkan akuuu tapi otak lagi error jadi ngefek ke cerita juga nih :'' Maaf kurang panjang terus to be continuenya pas di adegan gak jelas... Dan jugaaa organisasi Cono Costra yang disebut di prolog ku ganti jadi Akatsuki hohoho karena kalo Cono Costra itu sangat tidak jelas sekali asal usulnya -_- Dan tempat ditembaknya presiden itu di kota Aomori, jangan tanyakan kenapa Aomori bisa berada di Konoha.. Anggaplah Konoha itu Jepang, Oke?

Ohiya, di sini konfliknya udah mulai dijelasin sedikit-sedikit, beda banget kan sama hana to akuma? Mungkin sekarang masih rada gak jelas tapi semakin banyak chapternya akan semakin jelas kok ;)

Makasih yaaa buat yang udah review, favourite serta follow cerita ini *love love love*

Seperti biasa, review untuk yang log in aku bales di Inbox dan yang gak log in disini yaa :D

toyipninja : Makin seru lanjutttttt

- Udah dilanjut yaaa hohoho. Sering2 kasih review ya :D

rainy de : klo bisa ending nya jngan kaya komik ya ...

bwt keajaiban di cerita ini ... mngkin ngrubah saku jadi drakula juga ... hahahahah ... lanjut ya ... update kilat ...

- Tenangg endingnya udah aku pikirin dan beda jauh sama komik;)

ami : ASLI kurang paaaanjang.. cerita'y

wlw aq udah baca hana to akuma tp versi sasusaku SUKA PAKE BANGET..  
>jd semengat ya..<p>

- Kurang panjang maksudnya nyindir karena kepanjangan atau gimana nih? Hahahaha XD Soalnya aku pikir chapter 2 udah panjang banget lohhh

Aku seneeeeeeeeeng banget setiap baca review dari kalian, jadi usahakan ya kalo abis baca isi kolom review dulu xD Review kalian boleh berupa saran dan kritik kok tapi yang membangun ya bukan malah bikin ngedown :'' Soalnya aku sadar banget masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini cuz im still an amateur writer right?

Sepertinya cukup sekian Author's Notenya..

Much love for y'all xxxx

JANGAN BOSEN REVIEW DAN COBALAH REVIEW YAAAAA MUAHH :*

Sincerely yours, palvection.


	4. Act 4: Sasuke-kun

TORAKURA

.

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: All Naruto's Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story is purely mine, pavection_

_Genre: Romance, supernatural, mystery_

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Act 4

Sakura berlari kecil memasuki kastil indahnya mengabaikan Ayumi yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Suara paduan alas sepatu dan marmer menemani langkah gadis pink itu, disertai juga pelayan-pelayan yang merundukan tubuhnya kala melihat Sakura berlari. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang Sakura mengabaikan mereka, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu objek.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak heboh saat kakinya sudah bertemu dengan objek yang dicari sedari tadi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak acuh. Sakura tak peduli akan suara dingin Sasuke malah mendekati pria itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Pohon sakura sudah mulai berbunga, Sasuke!" seru Sakura sesaat dirinya sudah dapat mengendalikan napasnya kembali.

"Lalu?"

"Musim semi telah tiba, Sakura senang sekali."

Sasuke menyentuh surai merah muda Sakura, ditatapnya _emerald_ gadis itu lekat-lekat sampai beberapa detik kemudian dirinya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku juga senang," tutur Sasuke.

Keenam drakula bangsawan yang melihat adegan itu tampak _shock_, tak disamgka oleh mereka pangeran es dengan aura setan seperti Sasuke bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu tulus.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah manis?" Tenten bertanya-tanya.

"Hebatnya Sakura..." Kiba terpukau.

"Hmmm." Neji yang biasa tidak setuju dengan mulut Kiba pun kali ini terlihat berbeda. Hal tersebut tidak terlalu berlebihan, karena penerus kerajaan drakula ini baru saja memperlihatkan jati dirinya yang lain, yang tak pernah diterka oleh drakula mana pun.

Kelihatannya hanya Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari yang memilih tidak berkomentar. Sai tidak berkomentar karena sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis pirang berpakaian pelayan yang bertengger di dekat lemari kaca, memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Shikamaru tampak berpikir keras, dan Temari yang duduk di sisi kanannya memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Shika?" Akhirnya gadis berkuncir empat itu melayangkan pertanyaan pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Rembulan telah menggantikan si Mentari menemani Bumi, desiran angin semakin menggigilkan kulit makhluk yang berkeliaran di tengah malam. Sasuke baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya kala tiba-tiba ia mendapati pria berambut seperti nanas telah duduk manis di sofanya. Sasuke melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari Kakashi namun nihil, tak ada siapapun lagi di sini selain dirinya dan orang itu.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya menggosokkan handuk ke kepala, mencoba menyingkirkan butir-butiran bening yang hinggap di rambut biru donkernya.

"Penembaknya sudah tertangkap di Eruton Club. Menurut laporan, ia bernama Hidan, negara asalnya Yugakure. Dua minggu sebelum penembakan, dia bekerja sebagai penjaga toko buku yang ada di Konoha Plaza dan dari toko di lantai enam itulah ia membidikkan senapannya."

"_Souka?_ Bagaimana polisi bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Sasuke, ia duduk di sofa depan Shikamaru, jelas sekali ia tertarik dengan topik bahasan ini.

"Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan mendengar suara letusan berasal dari Konoha Plaza, namun menurut Juugo, mata-mata kita di SAK, ada beberapa yang melapor mendengar letusan dari arah bukit. Setelah menyisir Konoha Plaza, kepolisian menemukan identitas Hidan lah yang paling merujuk ke penembak. " terang Shikamaru, ia menarik napas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan informasinya.

"Dalam beberapa jam polisi berhasil menemukan tempat bekerja Hidan yang lain yaitu sebagai bartender di klub malam Eruton."

"Hmmm, kenapa mudah sekali ya? Ada lagi?"

"Hasil autopsi Presiden tidak membuahkan hasil, karena Presiden telah diautopsi di dua tempat berbeda. Pertama di Rumah Sakit Konoha, namun utusan pemerintah memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit Angkatan Laut tanpa izin yang jelas."

"Ah, aku mengerti! Sungguh permainan yang rapih!" Sasuke berkomentar sinis.

"Kau tau cara bergerak mereka bukan?"

"Ya tinggal tunggu bukti terkumpul dan tamatlah semuanya." tutup Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kita juga harus memperbanyak mata-mata, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

.

Sang baskara telah menyirami Bumi dengan cahaya indahnya. Sakura pun telah berlarian mengelilingi kastil dan menambah pekerjaan para pelayan. Gadis itu kini sedang berada di hadapan sebuah pohon cantik yang bernama sama seperti dirinya.

"Sakura, aku datang untuk memetikmu!" ujar Sakura seakan meminta izin pada makhluk hidup bisu itu.

"Sakura-sama, anda tidak boleh memetik bunga sakura!" pekik Ino, di belakangnya tampak Ayumi terengah-engah dengan segelas susu di tangan.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh bunga sakura yang menggantung dengan indah di pohon.

"Sangat tidak sopan dan tidak punya adat. Walau kami semua drakula, dan kau hidup bersama kami, tapi tetap, kita tinggal di Konoha dan menurut adat tidak boleh memetik sakura langsung dari pohon." jelas Ino kesal.

Sakura mengangguk-angukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian mengerenyitkan dahi lebarnya.

"Aku tapi mau memberikan bunga ini untuk Sasuke."

"Tenang saja, beberapa hari kemudian bunga sakura akan jatuh dan kau dapat memberikannya pada Sasuke-sama." ujar Ayumi menenangkan lalu menyerahkan segelas susu vanila pada Sakura kemudian gadis itu langsung menenggaknya habis.

"Ino, aku bosan sekali, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke luar?" Mata _aquamarine _Ino membelalak beberapa detik setelah Sakura mengeluarkan tawaran sesat itu.

"Apa kau gila, Sakura-sama? Tentu saja Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Sasuke-sama akan menentang ide bodoh itu!" pekik Ino, pusing dengan tingkah Sakura di pagi hari ini. Gadis baru remaja ini benar-benar kelewat lincah.

"Kalau tidak boleh, kita harus cari cara supaya boleh!" seru Sakura yang kini telah berlari kencang menuju beranda rumah. Seketika Ino dan Ayumi mendesah pasrah.

Sasuke masih setia menggeliat di kasur dengan tubuh tertutupi selimut, ia benar-benar baru istirahat beberapa jam. Semalaman ia sibuk berdiskusi taktik dan rencana bersama Shikamaru. Dan tidur tampannya ini terganggu oleh suara seorang gadis yang Sasuke kenal betul.

"Sasuke! Selamat pagi!"

Seakan tak ada suara satu pun, Sasuke semakin merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja ulahnya membuat gadis kelewat ceria dan lincah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun tak lama setelahnya bibir gadis itu membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi jalan-jalan ke pasar bersama Ino dulu ya..."

Bagai mendengar suara petir di pagi hari, mendadak Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di ranjang dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar biasa saja.

"Ke pasar bersama Ino," jawab Sakura polos –atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura polos.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya asal, dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ti-dak bo-leh." Bocor sudah kesabaran sang pangeran. Sakura mendelik, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya

"Sasuke... Sakura ingin sekali melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi."

"Kan di halaman ada banyak bunga!" seru Sasuke, ia mulai berjalan menuju almari dan mengenakan kaus hitam.

"Tapi aku mau melihatnya di pinggir jalan!" balas Sakura tak kalah nyaring.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak menyangka gadis itu semakin dewasa semakin keras kepala dan sulit diatur. Sasuke mendengus kesal, dan kini Ino jadi sasaran. Laki-laki itu menatap Ino dalam-dalam seakan mau menelannya hidup-hidup, sedangkan yang ditatap memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan seluruh bulu kuduk bergidik ngeri.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura manja.

Hahh jika Sakura sudah bersikeras seperti itu, sepertinya sulit untuk kukuh melarangnya.

"Ino, sampai terjadi apa-apa kau akan kugantung."

Mata _aquamarine _gadis berkuncir kuda itu membelalak seolah ucapan tuannya tadi sekedar mimpi di pagi hari. Ino bahagia nona Sakuranya boleh berjalan pagi dan menikmati indahnya pemandangan pagi di luar kastil bersama dirinya, walau ia harus akui hatinya menciut mendengar ancaman Sasuke tadi.

_"Mati aku.."_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

Sakura telah rapih mengenakan _sleeveless top_ warna pink dengan tambahan _bretel pants_ hitam. Tangan kananya menggenggam sebuah topi bulat, dan rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan terlepas merasakan embusan udara tanpa pita atau bandana. Gadis berumur hampir genap enam belas tahun itu kini benar-benar terlihat bagai remaja pada umumnya. Sakura terbiasa mengenakan gaun indah setiap harinya selama di kastil sampai para pelayan yang ia lewati terpana melihat betapa indahnya Sakura dengan pakaian sederhananya. Tak cukup pelayan saja, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya pun kaget.

"Astaga, Sakura-chan! Benar kan apa kataku, baju itu cocok sekali denganmu!" puji Hinata. Benar, baju sederhana namun catchy itu adalah pemberian Hinata saat jalan-jalan ke kota beberapa hari lalu.

"Hinata, sepertinya Sakura harus dibelikan banyak baju remaja." usul Tenten

"Aku setuju, sangat membosankan melihat remaja ceria seperti Sakura harus pakai gaun setiap hari." timpal Temari setuju. Tenten memandang dua teman wanitanya sambil menganggukan kepala bercepol duanya cepat.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke lebih suka Sakura pakai gaun ya?" tanya Sakura ragu, meski tak bisa dipungkiri Sakura kecewa melihat Sasuke tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa tentang penampilannya.

Sasuke memandang gadis muda itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki beralas _flat shoesnya, _batu obsidian yang bertengger di matanya menajam seiring tatapan Sasuke yang semakin teliti saja.

"Apapun." Akhirnya sebuah kata lompat dari bibir pria dingin itu.

Tenten, Temari dan Hinata meringis kesal. Sementara yang laki-laki meneguk air ludah mereka sendiri dan Ino berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat menangkal geraman yang hampir keluar. Mereka tampak kecewa dan kesal mendengar reaksi calon raja dunia drakula itu, namun yang dikomentari malah tersenyum lebar dan berlari memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura mengerti. Artinya, apapun yang Sakura pakai pasti Sasuke suka."

Tenten dan lainnya tak kuasa menahan mulut mereka agar tetap tertutup begitu mendengar perkataan polos dari anak manusia itu. Apalagi pancaran kebahagiaan keluar tulus dari lubang matanya.

_"Apa semua manusia sebodoh ini?"_ Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, sebagai jawabannya, Sasuke melayangkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Sakura lalu menyelancarkan jemarinya di lautan surai merah muda itu.

"Artikanlah sesukamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi mengibarkan ribuan surai pirang dan merah muda dalam waktu bersamaan. Sakura membiarkan rambutnya berantakan, tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar dan mulai lompat berputar-putar di tengah jalan.

"Sakura-sama, hentikan. Jalanan ini menurun, nanti kau bisa terjatuh." oceh Ino. Sakura memberhentikan aksinya lalu tertawa dan memeluk Ino dari samping sampai Ino hampir terjatuh.

_"Sakura-sama benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang besar!" _komentarnya dalam hati.

"Untuk pertama kalinya selama enam belas tahun aku berjalan kaki di jalan ini dan pergi keluar tanpa Sasuke."

Hati Ino mencelos mendengarnya, ia menatap Sakura iba.

"Apa Sakura-sama merasa tertekan dengan sikap protektif berlebihan Sasuke-sama?"

Ino pikir Sakura akan mengangguk dan menceritakan kegelisahannya, tetapi yang didapat malah kebalikannya. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dan menatap Ino tulus.

"Justru aku kecewa tak bisa pergi bersamanya. Sasuke adalah kebahagiaanku satu-satunya."

"Walau harus kehilangan hidup sebagai manusia normal?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Apa aku tidak normal? Aku sangat bersyukur, Sasuke mau merawatku. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirinya?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa jawaban Sakura kali ini terdengar seperti remaja pada umumnya. Ino menarik lengan Sakura saat ia menemukan toko bunga favoritnya.

Sakura tiada henti berdecak kagum melihat isi bunga dan tanaman yang tertata indah di toko ini. Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengelilingi isi toko sementara Ino sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang bibit tanaman untuk kebun di kastil. Telunjuk Sakura menyentuh takut-takut sebuah bunga berwarna hampir mirip dengan rambutnya tetapi seratus persen ia yakin itu bukan bunga Sakura, di samping bunga itu juga ada sekumpulan bunga sejenis dengan warna berbeda. Ungu, merah muda lembut, merah muda pekat, putih, kuning, dan merah.

"Cantiknya..." bisik Sakura kagum.

"Namanya bunga tulip."

Sebuah suara menghancurkan imajinasi Sakura dengan si bunga dan kini digantikan oleh jantung berdebar takut. Dengan kepala gemetar, Sakura menoleh sedikit pada si pemilik suara yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"O-o-oh be-begitukah? _Arigatou gozaimasu._" ujar Sakura gugup lalu hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Si pemilik suara menghentikannya, telapak tangannya menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah orang itu. Rambutnya panjang agak kusam dan pudar, wajahnya tampan ditambah dengan rahang terpahat sempurna, bahkan kerutan di dekat hidungnya pun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dari sekitar leher sampai ke pergelangan kakinya, gaya pakaian itu lah yang membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dan alasan tambahannya adalah Sakura belum pandai berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

"Kau tahu apa arti bunga tulip?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sakura tak berani membuka mulut, tapi demi sopan santun Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Artinya cinta sejati, keyakinan cinta." lanjut laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih banyak, paman!" ujar Sakura polos, sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai tulip berwana merah muda lebut lalu berlari cepat menjauhi orang asing itu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu melindungi gadis itu."

Ino baru saja ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mencari Sakura yang tengah asik melihat-lihat bunga, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Sakura yang mau dicari sudah muncul dengan wajah sulit diartikan lalu akeluar dari toko bunga. Ino melihat Sakura membawa beberapa tangkai tulip dan membayar tulip-tulop itu sebelum meninggalkan toko bunga.

"Sakura-sama ada apa?"

"Aku hanya... bosan! Bosan sekali ." jawab Sakura, untungnya Ino tak merasa curiga karena ia langsung meminta maaf pada Sakura sementara pikiran gadis itu terbang menuju paman aneh tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup bukunya keras, memandang tajam ke delapan drakula bangsawan di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau terus di sini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hei, Sasuke, tega sekali kau mengusir sahabatmu sendiri!" ujar Naruto.

"Iya! Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidur saja. Kami ingin menghabiskan makanan ini dulu." tambah Kiba, diikuti dengan anggukan beberapa temannya yang lain. Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang selalu terganggu oleh kekisruhan antara Naruto dan Kiba.

Suasana santai dan ceria di ruangan itu seketika berganti menjadi hening dan penuh waspada saat insting drakula mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Sasuke, apa kau mengundang seseorang lagi?" tanya Temari. Sasuke menggeleng, bukunya ia tutup dan semakin fokus pada orang asing itu.

"Kekuatannya besar sekali, sudah pasti ini..." Neji sengaja membiarkan perkataannya menggantung.

"Yang Mulia Raja Uchiha Itachi-sama!" seru ketujuh sahabatnya.

Bertepatan dengan seruan itu, sosok yang disebut muncul dari jendela. Sosok itu berpakaian putih dan jubah hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat panjang sejajar dengan dagunya dengan bola putih di ujung tongkat, serta sebuah mahkota emas menghiasi kepalanya. Seketika delapan drakula bangsawan itu bangkit berdiri, membungkuk hormat sembari berkata,

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Raja Itachi!"

Sang Raja terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengibaskan serpihan-serpihan kaca jendela yang baru saja dihancurkannya, ia melangkah menuju Sasuke yang masih saja duduk tenang di sofa dengan tatapan mata nan tajam.

"Sasu-chan, kenapa kau tak menyapa kakakmu ini?" tanyanya manja.

"Kau merusak benteng pertahanan dan jendelaku!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Oh? Aku tak melihat ada benteng pertahanan di rumahmu dan untuk jendela, maaf, aku tak tahu di mana pintu rumahmu." ujar Itachi dengan senyum lima jari di bibirnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, sadar betul kekuatan kakaknya tak sebanding dengan dirinya sampai benteng pertahanan buatannya saja secara tak sadar bisa dihancurkan sang kakak. Benteng pertahanan berupa kabut putih yang dibuat mengenakan kekuatannya itu sengaja ia ciptakan agar tak sembarang drakula bisa masuk tanpa seizinnya.

"Ah, kalian duduklah dan anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Sontak Sasuke mendelik mendengar perintah asal-asalan dari mulut sang kakak.

"Ini rumahku, bukan rumahmu!" peringat Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, ini adalah villa keluarga yang kau pindahkan ke Bumi." Itachi dengan tenang mengingatkan, dan skak mat Sasuke diam tak berkutik.

"Kalian semua apa kabar?" Itachi bertanya setelah delapan drakula itu duduk di sofa.

"Baik, Itachi-sama." jawab Shikamaru.

"Haah, kenapa kalian canggung seperti ini? Dulu kalian selalu memanggilku 'Itachi-niichan'" kata Itachi, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut dan bersandar di sofa.

"Sekarang kan anda sudah menjadi raja..." jawab Tenten ragu-ragu, membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal dan Tenten menatapnya tajam.

"Santai saja. Aku bukan orang gila hormat. Bersikaplah seperti biasa." kata Itachi, sambil mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya.

"Lagipula, aku hanya menggantikan ayah sampai Sasuke cukup umur. Kalian kan tahu sendiri, tanda putera mahkota berada di tubuh Sasuke bukan padaku." lanjutnya santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tanda itu masih ada kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke menatapnya kesal lalu menjawab,

"Tentu saja!"

"Coba aku lihat." kata Itachi, tangannya menarik baju Sasuke begitu cepat sampai Sasuke tak dapat mengelaknya.

Kini punggung Sasuke sudah terpamer luas, dan tanda lahir berbentuk kipas merah lambang kebesaran Uchiha masih ada di bagian tengah punggungnya. Itachi mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan kembali pakaian Sasuke yang berdecih kesal dan merapihkan kembali penampilannya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, tanda itu masih ada." kata Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Aku juga tahu tanda itu masih ada, dasar _baka aniki!_" timpal Sasuke kesal.

Suasana mendadak hening, masing-masing orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing atau mungkin canggung karena pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi drakula berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sang raja malah sibuk menghabiskan kue-kue di meja dan adiknya sibuk membaca buku. Namun kondisi itu tidak bertahan lebih dari lima belas menint karena keributan mendadak mengisi kastil yang tenang itu, dan baik Sasuke maupun kedelapan temannya sudah tahu pasti siapa penciptanya. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna suara itu baik-baik.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Suara seorang gadis mulai berkumandang dan sepersekian detik kemudian si pemilik suara sudah hadir di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke malas. Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke, lalu menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip di tangannya.

"Untukmu, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menerima tulip-tulip itu dan tersenyum setipis kertas.

"Kata seorang paman, bunga tulip berarti cinta sejati dan keyakinan cinta!" jelas Sakura berapi-api.

"Dan siapakah paman itu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat lalu membelalakan mata hijau bagai _emarald_nya,

"Kau! Kau si paman itu!" pekik Sakura sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah Itachi.

"Kita bertemu lagi, gadis manis." sapa Itachi.

"Yang Mulia Raja Itachi-sama!" pekik Ino kaget. Gadis pirang itu baru saja sampai di ruangan itu, seketika ia membungkukan dirinya memberi hormat.

"Halo Ino!" sapa Itachi ceria.

"Bagaimana paman bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura polos, matanya beralih menatap Sasuke. Ino menatap Sakura bingung,

"Ino, paman itu yang aku temui di toko bunga tadi!" jelas Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar, menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura kemudian berucap,

"Dia kakakku, Sakura." Sakura membelalakan matanya kembali.

"Kau terlihat kaget, Sakura? Aku ini memang kakak dari Sasu-chan!" kata Itachi, tangannya menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura makin bingung.

"Itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuk Sasuke." jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apa panggilan kesayanganmu untuk Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dan itu membuat Sasuke mendelik.

Sakura tampak berpikir, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, air mukanya pun berubah sendu.

"Tak perlu sedih begitu, sekarang kau bisa panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun!" usul Itachi, seketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya kaget dan berbalik menatap kakaknya sangar.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura, dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kini Sakura berseru senang bahkan Sasuke pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi sekarang.

"Aku panggil Sasuke sekarang Sasuke-kun, ya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki itu. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di leher Sakura yang ditutupi surai merah mudanya.

"Sudah cukup bermesraannya. Tak ada yang bertanyakah mengapa aku ke sini?" tanya Itachi kesal, ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tongkat emasnya.

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mengundang kalian ke acara di istana utama!" seru Itachi senang.

Orang-orang di hadapannya menatap dirinya bertanya-tanya.

"Acara apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hmm, itu masih rahasia. Oleh karena itu kalian harus datang, oke?" Itachi mengetuk-ngetukan tongkatnya ke lantai dan tiba-tiba muncul beberapa buah undangan di tangannya.

"Ini untuk kalian!" seru Itachi, melemparkan undangan-undangan itu ke tiap orang di ruangan.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok!" lanjutnya, ia kembali mengetuk tongkatnya kemudian menghilang.

Sakura memandangi undangan berwarna merah maroon di tangannya.

"Apa Sakura juga diundang?" tanyanya bingung. Sasuke masih memandang undangan pesta besar itu.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

*SAK: Secret Agent of Konoha.

Haiii minna! Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang, kemaren-kemaren gak sempet soalnya ada persiapan UAS dan UAS

Oh iya di chapter ini Itachi udah muncul dan dia jadi Raja hohoho.. Kok bisa Itachi jadi raja? Katanya yang putra mahkota itu Sasuke?

Jadi gini, Itachi ngegantiin ayahnya sementara karena kekuatan ayahnya udah gak sekuat dulu. soalnya kekuatan itachi udah cukup. sementara sasuke masih terlalu muda buat jadi raja dan kekuatannya belum kekumpul penuh jadi belum bisa ngegantiin ayahnya.. tunggu udah agak dewasa dan kekuatannya berkembang, dia baru pantes jadi raja dan bahkan kekuatannya melebihi siapapun karena tanda lahirnya itu.. hahahahaha

dan makasih banget buat yang udah baca fanfiction ini, udah review, fav bahkan follow story ini sekalipun! *love love love*

Ini balasan review buat yang gak log-in:

rainy de: Iyaaa buru-buru bikinnya maaf yaa.. Nih sekarang Itachinya udah muncul. Maaf updatenya lama :D

chintyamalfoy: hehehe makasih, maaf ya updatenya lama :D

ami: ooooh hahahaha. Ini udah di lanjut, maaf ya lama :'

uchiha santoso: Makasih banyak ya :D dan maaf updatenya lama

Bagi yang udah baca tapi belum review, aku berharap kalian mau menyisihkan waktu untuk mereview (?) Soalnya aku senaaang baca review hohohoho.

Reviewnya bisa kritik dan saran kookkk okoke? Review ya? *maksa* hhahahaahah :D

Sekian deh author's notenyaa.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca, udah review, udah fav dan follow jugaa.. I love you all so much :'*

Sincerely yours

palvection,


	5. Act 5: who is she

TORAKURA

_All Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_genre: romance, mystery, supernatural, and lil bit sense of humour_

_This fanfiction is purely mine_

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

ACT 5

Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras-keras, jemarinya membolak-balikan lembaran buku tulis tanpa aturan. Sakura memandang pria itu aneh dan sesekali menyesap teh manis malam harinya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ nanti buku ku sobek." ujar gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura lalu menghela napas, sadar bahwa seharusnya ia memeriksa PR Sakura bukan mencoba menyobeknya. Kemudian pandangannya berubah setajam jarum kala menatap kedelapan teman di hadapannya terlebih pada Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah membuka mulut besar mereka lebar-lebar.

"Aku suka sekali keramaian ini Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil memandang orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Biasanya rumah ini selalu sepi." lanjut Sakura yang sekarang menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijau indahnya.

"Pelajaranmu jadi terganggu." balas Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentilkan jemarinya ke dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura meringis pelan, menyentuh lokasi jemari Sasuke tadi mendarat dan menatap Sasuke sebal. Sasuke perlahan memberi jarak luas antara wajahnya dengan Sakura lalu berdiri meraih tangan Sakura dan melangkah menjauh dari kumpulan orang itu. Naruto dan Kiba sekejap menatap dua punggung yang menjauh itu dan menghentikan ocehan mereka, begitu pula yang lain.

Bersama gadis merah muda di sampingnya, ia melangkah cepat menuju tempat ternyaman dalam istana megahnya. Sakura mendongakan kepala, menatap aneh pada laki-laki yang selama ini membesarkan sekaligus melindungi dirinya. Sembari memeluk buku pelajaran dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sebuah pintu kokoh berbahan jati, dan anggun dengan polesan cokelat serta ukiran-ukiran menawan di wajahnya merupakan penantian dari langkah cepat Sasuke. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur, telapaknya mendorong pintu itu.

_Kriett..._

Pintu berumur itu perlahan terbuka, memamerkan isinya pada sang tuan putera mahkota. Sasuke mulai menggerakan kakinya masuk ke dalam pintu tanpa menggenggam jemari Sakura. Sakura masih mematung di depan pintu, meratapi Sasuke yang tengah melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan sepasang piyama di pergelangan tangan.

Seakan baru menyadari, Sasuke yang kini sudah berbalutkan piyama menatap Sakura. Ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu, menutup pintu di belakang sang gadis. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura, perintah abstak untuk Sakura agar menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa berdiri di sini saja?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku pikir aku harus belajar di kamar, besok ada ulangan." jawab Sakura.

Dalam hati ia menghela napas lega karena dapat berujar tanpa terbata-bata. Namun batinnya juga merutuk kesal, bukannya dia seharusnya senang Sasuke mengijinkannya masuk? Bukannya dia yang selama ini berharap bisa berdua saja bersama Sasuke di kamar? Sekarang setelah impiannya teraih dia malah gugup, jantungnya berdebar seperti ditabuh.

_"__Sakura kau kenapa?"_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kerjakan di sini saja, aku mengantuk." kata Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura menuju sofa.

"Ba-baik."

Sakura menyiapkan bukunya di atas meja, mulai membaca serta beberapa kali menorehkan tinta di bukunya. Sepasang mata sekelam jelaga terpaku dengan setiap gerak dari gadis itu, dan tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini belum pernah ia keluarkan dihadapan siapapun, senyum penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa diciptakannya saat melihat gadis kecil ini.

_Tok.. tok.. tok_

Selang beberapa detik setelah ketukan tadi, pintu terbuka dan berdirilah pria berambut perak yang sudah tak asing di mata Sakura apalagi Sasuke.

"Oh, Kakashi!" sapa Sakura.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Sakura-_sama,_" ujar Kakashi. "Sasuke-_sama_, saya berhasil membawa beberapa informasi." lanjutnya.

"Duduklah, Kakashi," titah Sasuke. Kakashi diam sejenak, matanya menatap Sakura lalu Sasuke dengan ragu. "Tidak apa-apa." Perkataan Sasuke menghilangkan keraguannya dan ia mulai mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Pelaku pembunuhan Presiden mati ditembak." Sasuke menyeringai sejenak, Sakura di sampingnya menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Penembak bernama Kakuzu. Ia menembak Hidan ketika tersangka tengah berada di berAnda kantor polisi Konoha dan digiring ke mobil untuk dipindahkan ke penjara pusat. Penembakan disiarkan di televisi secara langsung. Kakuzu sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diinvestigasi. Ini profil dan foto Kakuzu." Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengeluarkan isi dari map berwarna cokelat muda.

"Dia pemilik klub malam Eruton. Tempat Hidan bekerja juga ditangkap polisi. Mereka saling kenal pastinya." gumam Sasuke pelan cukup untuk Kakashi mendengarnya

"Lebih baik perhatikan pekerjaanmu. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" lanjut Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sakura menenggak air liurnya sendiri dan membuat Kakashi menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya Anda benar, Sasuke-_sama_. Hidan dan Kakuzu adalah kambing hitam buatan Akatsuki."

"Dua pion telah keluar dan tertangkap, mari kita tunggu sampai pion-pion berikutnya melangkah lagi." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah serius membaca, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Demi melindungi sang Ratu."

"Sakura, rahasiakan pembicaraan ini ya? Kau mau bukan?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya berada tepat di pucuk kepala Sakura yang mengangguk setuju.

"Anak pintar." puji Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi kanan Sakura yang sekarang telah merah merona.

_"__Anda benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, Putera Mahkota."_ ujar Kakashi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebuah istana raksasa berdiri kokoh di tengah langit gelap tanpa sinar mentari maupun rembulan sedikitpun. Gerbang istana terbuka lebar ramai oleh para tamu berkelas tinggi yang melangkah masuk berbalutkan gaun sutera maupun tuksedo rajutan disainer ternama.

"Dia akan datang kan, Itachi?" tanya pria paruh baya berbalutkan jubah keemasan, raut mukanya tegas, suaranya penuh dominasi.

"Tentu saja, _Otou-sama_." jawab Itachi percaya diri. "Kenapa _Otou-sama_ sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena _dia_ spesial."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berteriak nyaring seiring tangannya membuka pintu kamar. Matanya membelalak sebentar dan kembali berujar kaget. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bangun?"

"Hari ini pesta bukan?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Mata Sakura berbinar sambil mengangguk. Sasuke semakin tampan berbalutkan _tuxedo_ putih disertai dasi hitam, rambut _raven_nya tersisir rapih. Benar-benar Drakula tampan.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sakura. Mata bagai batu obsidian itu menatap ke sebuah jam berwarna emas dengan bandul yang tiada henti bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jarum milik jam mewah itu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura kemudian menyatukan kelima jemari gadis itu dengan jemarinya. "Sekarang. Ayo kita keluar."

Mereka sudah berada di berAnda kastil Sasuke. Angin musim semi berembus menyibakkan rambut merah muda Sakura. Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke telah menunggu mereka di sana. Sakura terpana sejenak, _"Mengapa drakula benar-benar menawan?" _

Kelopak bunga sakura mulai berterbangan, berbalutkan _dress_ panjang berwarna putihnya Sakura berlari menuju kelopak-kelopak itu. Tangannya berusaha menangkap benda kecil yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang semakin menyempurnakan keanggunannya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat, lihat!" panggilnya. Tanpa disuruh pun sedari tadi perhatian Sasuke memang tertancap pada gadis kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Cantik sekali ya Sakura-_chan_ itu." puji Tenten yang diikuti anggukan kedua sahabat perempuannya –Temari dan Hinata-.

"Ino-_chan_, aku boleh pegang ini kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Buat apa bertanya kalau Anda sudah memegangnya, Sakura-_sama_?" balas Ino sedikit kesal sambil berjalan menuju majikannya. "Ayo kembali ke berAnda."

Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya menjadi penadah sekumpulan kelopak sakura yang berhasil ia ambil. Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan senyuman yang masih setia berada di wajahnya. "Apa? Ayo berangkat."

"Ini buat Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura, menyerahkan sebuah kelopak bunganya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian mengambilnya tanpa berucap apapun tapi tetap bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sakura juga memberikan kelopak itu untuk Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi dan juga Ino. Aneh memang tapi mereka tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja Fugaku-_sama_ dan Itachi-_sama_, Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota sudah hadir bersama teman-temannya," ujar seorang pria berambut cokelat berpakaian serba putih.

"Kami akan ke mereka. Panggil Ratu Suri untuk segera menyusul," kata Fugaku yang mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi disusul Itachi di belakangnya.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Dengar sebaik mungkin bisikkan para tamu, dan perhatikan arah pAndang penuh kagum mereka. Itulah cara _simple _dan terbaik. Kelompok bangsawan bernama Torakura itu benar-benar termasyur di dunia para drakula.

Seturut gerak langkah kakinya, sang raja disambut oleh banyak sapaan sopan dari orang banyak. Tersenyum tipis namun tak menghentikan langkahnya sampai mereka berdiri tepat di balik objek incarannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, drakula itu... kenapa keren semua?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kecil si gadis merah jambu.

"Karena kami tercipta untuk merayu manusia," jawab pria di sampingnya, "Kalian terus berdiri di situ ya, _Otou-sama_, Itachi."

Serentak ketujuh anggota Torakura lainnya serta dua pelayan Sasuke dan Sakura menghadap ke dua raja kaum penghisap darah tersebut. Berlutut dan berkata, "Yang Mulia Raja, maafkan kelalaian kami!" ujar mereka serempak.

"Bukan masalah," ujar Fugaku yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sasu-_chan_, sopan lah pada kakakmu ini!" gerutu Itachi.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke, air mukanya semakin gelisah. Kegelisahan bukan menghinggapi Sakura saja, para gadis Torakura pun juga. Siapa sangka _The Former King_ kerajaan drakula menghampiri mereka? Raja yang termasyur dengan kekarismatikannya, sifat dinginnya, dan hobi mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sinis.

"Otou-sama, perkenalkan ini Sakura. Anak yang aku rawat di Bumi."

"Na-nama saya Sakura. Senang bertemu de-dengan Anda," sapa Sakura gugup, bahkan tangannya mulai berair.

Fugaku mendekatkan diri pada Sakura, ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh dagu dara muda itu. Pancaran matanya seakan menusuk wajah Sakura sampai ke tiap pori-porinya. Tak urung membuat gadis itu bergetar ketakutan.

Sasuke menepuk tangan sang ayahanda agar menjauh dari Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Otou-_sama_?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm.. hanya memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar _dia_."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Well_, _well_, _well_, maaf aku terlambat!" seru wanita paruh baya berbalutkan baju sewarna dengan mahkota peraknya. Seulas senyum terkembang melalui bibir segarnya, semakin menambah poin kecantikannya di usia yang tak lagi muda.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Mikoto-_sama_!"

"Hai, hai. Kalian pasti sahabat-sahabat Sasu-_chan_! Berapa tahun kita tidak berjumpa, _ne_? Hinata-chan, Tenten-_chan_, Temari-_chan_! Kalian semakin cantik! Juga Neji-_kun_, Shikamaru-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_, dan Sai-_kun_ semakin tampan sekali! Shikamaru kau semakin mirip ayahmu, ya? Dulu kalian semua masih kecil sekali bahkan belum sampai selututku!"

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia," jawab Temari penuh perasaan tidak enak.

"Ino-_chan_! Kamu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang benar-benar cantik! Kakashi-_san_! Kau juga semakin keren, _ne_? Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk melindungi Sasu-_chan_!" cerocos sang ratu. Sepertinya jelas sekali sifat dua anak mereka berasal dari siapa saja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yang Mulia."

"Okaa-_sama_, sapa Sasu-_chan_ juga, _dong_?" goda Itachi.

"Sasu-_chan_! Okaa-_sama_ khawatir sekali denganmu, tapi syukurlah... kau terlihat sangat baik!" ujar Mikoto, telapak tangannya mengelus kedua pipi Sasuke tak peduli pipi pria itu telah berubah merah bagai apel. Membuat sahabat dan pelayannya harus rela menahan tawa demi kesopanan.

"Okaa-_sama_, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" seru Sasuke kesal dan menjauhkan diri dari cengkraman maut Mikoto.

"Tapi ibu rindu membuatkanmu susu, mengganti popokmu, dan memakaikan bajumu," balas Mikoto tak kalah sengit.

Telinga Sasuke memerah antara kesal dan malu, "Okaa-_sama_!" bentaknya.

"_Anata_, Sasu-_chan _benar-benar sudah dewasa."

"Tentu saja. Sekalinya kembali ke negeri ini dia membawa seorang gadis."

"Astaga aku baru menyadarinya! Sasu-_chan_, siapa nama gadis ini?" tanya Mikoto, matanya kembali berbinar tatkala melihat gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi entah kenapa tak tertangkap retina matanya.

"Sakura."

"Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_! Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Yang Mulia," balas Sakura terbata-bata.

"_Kami-sama_! Sasu-_chan_ pintar memilih gadis ya, Itachi-_Niichan_! Kulitnya halus sekali, rambutnya indah sekali," puji Mikoto sambil membelai tangan, rambut dan wajah Sakura bergantian.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sakura, "aromanya juga wangi... manusia?!" tanyanya kaget dan seketika menjauh dari Sakura.

Kedua manik mata Mikoto masih membelalak, sang suami melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggulnya, "Kenapa kau bawa manusia ke sini, Sasuke?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi.

Baik Sasuke, Sakura, sahabat dan dua pelayan mereka tak mampu berkata-kata. Sedari tadi para sahabat dan pelayan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Meskipun mereka sudah menyemprotkan ramuan yang menyamarkan bau manusia dari tubuh Sakura, tetap saja mereka tak akan bisa mengandalkan ramuan itu di hadapan _The Former King and Queen_ ini. Mereka dua orang dengan kekuatan yang tak akan tertandingi –kecuali oleh Sasuke. Ramuan pengecoh sederhana buatan drakula kelas mereka tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Tapi kenapa sang raja tampak mengabaikannya?

"Mikoto, tenanglah. Gadis ini pengecualian," ujar Fugaku.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah _dia_?" tanya Mikoto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Fugaku dan senyuman dari Itachi.

Sebelas orang di hadapan mereka menatap penuh tanda tanya di otak.

Siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Siapakah _dia_?

"Apa maksud kalian bertiga?" tanya Sasuke, pandangannya menajam.

Fugaku mendekati calon penerus takhtanya itu, mata tak kalah tajamnya juga memandang Sasuke seakan saling menusuk. Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke mendadak menggigil takut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Mereka belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, apalagi mata ayah dan anak itu sudah sama-sama memerah menyala.

_"__Mattaku, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Di tengah pesta seperti ini?" _pikir Shikamaru.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah merasakan _Golden Sword _ini!"

Detik itu juga sebilah pedang berwarna emas menghunus jantung Sasuke. Darah mengucur dari dadanya. Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia pegang pipinya dan mendapati darah itu terkena pipinya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengucur, membuat anakan sungai di pipi, "Sasuke-_kun_!" raungnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ tenanglah! Sasuke tak akan mati dengan tusukan seperti itu," terang Temari sambil memeluk punggung Sakura yang tengah berlutut di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak! Seharusnya darahnya tak akan sederas ini, Sasuke tak akan sampai selemah ini!" seru Tenten kala melihat aliran darah mulai menyusuri lantai, mata Sasuke yang semakin lama terkatup, kulitnya memutih, dan napasnya tak beraturan.

Ino menghampiri mereka, jemarinya menyentuh sekitar leher Sasuke, "denyut nadinya melemah!" serunya kalut.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke erat-erat, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap pria itu, "Sasuke-_kun_, bertahanlah!" isaknya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia? Jangan-jangan..." ucapan Neji terpotong.

"_Golden Sword_ bisa mematikan drakula," kata Fugaku, memasukkan kembali pedang emas itu ke sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Kalian tahu cara mengobatinya bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Yang Mulia, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Kakashi gusar.

"Hanya memberitahukan anak itu sesuatu. Ryuuzaki, bubarkan pestanya."

Pria berambut putih yang tiba-tiba hadir itu pun mengangguk, lalu menghilang kembali.

Ketiga pemegang takhta terbesar itupun berjalan menjauh, kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Bibir mereka membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan setelah menyelesaikan permainan maut ini.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*bincang-bincang dengan artis torakura*

Author sebagai pewawancara.

Author: Sakura-san, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai peran anda di sini?

Sakura: Menantang sekali! susah soalnya mainin karakter polos dan rada bodoh kayak di sini! tapi seru deh!

Author: O-oh.. jadi sakura itu bodoh ya.. Hmm kalau Sasuke-san?

Sasuke: Biasa. udah biasa dapet peran begini.

Author: yaa memang bawaan dari lahir sih ya? [senyum terpaksa]

Naruto: Aku! Tanya aku tanya aku!

Author: [terkejut] ok kalo naruto-san?

Naruto: Woaahhh aku bahagia banget bisa dipasangin sama Hinata-chan lagi!

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun [blushing]

Author: sudah kuduga -_- bagaima kalau Ino-san?

Ino: Aku seneng banget di sini aku jadi pelayan kostumnya unyu banget dan aku memang suka banget sama cerita drakula

Author: Begitu kah? Kalau kakashi-san? eh mana kakashi-san? apa? dia udah pulang? -_- Kalau begitu pendapat shikamaru-san?

Shikamaru: Mendokusei.

Author: me-mendokusei? [shock] Menurut sai-san bagaimana?

Sai: [senyum]

Author: Sai-san?

Sai: [masih senyum bahkan nyengir] lihat aku bisa nyengir loh!

Author: Tu-turut berbahagia. [dalam hati: orang aneh.] Neji-san bagaimana?

Neji: baik.

Author: o-ohh.. [dalam hati: juteknya neji cuyung ] bagaimana kalau Kiba-san?

Kiba: Aku senang karena akamaru juga diajak akting.

Author: Ahh begitu kah? kalau itachi-san?

Itachi: senang karena hasil syuting bisa dipakai buat krim anti aging.

Author:[dalam hati: SERIOUSLY THIS GUY?!]

Author: Jaa, itulah beberapa patah kata dari aktor dan aktris Torakura yang sebenarnya aneh-aneh. maaf chapter lima baru bisa airing sekarang karena kemarin Ino sama Sakura liburan ke Bojong Kenyot jadi syutingnya ditunda dulu *maklum stripping* maaf karena di chapter ini mungkin menambah pertanyaan dan kebingungan kalian, tapi saya janji segala pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu (?) makanya, coba kalian juga ikut nebak2 misterimisteri(?) di cerita ini #apa. misal: siapa akatsuki? siapa sakura sebenernya? kenapa ayah sasuke nusuk sasuke? apa inceran akatsuki? blablabla. OHIYA, balasan review akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya ya ;)

Ohiyaa di akhir kata:

**Seluruh kru dari TORAKURA mengucapkan: SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU BAGI PARA PEMBACA SETIA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sincerely yours,

palvection


	6. Act 6: Save Him

Sebelum memulai cerita, aku mau kasih tau sekali lagi (tapi mungkin karena gak semua baca author notes jadi ada yang tidak tau), kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik favoritku karya Hisamu Oto, judulnya Hana To Akuma. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk **plagiat**, karena jalan cerita ini juga **tidak** aku samain sama komik itu. Aku cuma meminjam (?) adegan yang aku suka di komik itu ke cerita ini... Jadi aku minta maaf kalau mungkin ada yang ngerasa aneh atau gak suka atau apalah, tapi serius aku gak maksud plagiat, okayyy :)

TORAKURA

_Disclaimer: All Naruto's characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story plot is mine._

_Genre: romance, supernatural, mystery_

_Warnings: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Typos_

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

ACT 6

Kemeriahan pesta berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi. Suasana sukacita terganti oleh duka. Negeri tak berbintang itu semakin mencekam ditemani guntur dan angin ribut. Istana mewah boleh bercahaya, namun tak berarti di balik istana tiada kemuraman. Justru guntur dan angin ribut tidak bisa mengalahkan besarnya badai di hati gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, sedari tadi jemarinya tak berhenti menggengam jemari pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Panggil... Karin ke sini... hanya dia... yang... bisa menyelamatkanku," jawab Sasuke terputus-putus, suaranya bergetar hebat dan sulit menjalankan fungsi paru-parunya dengan dada terluka.

"Kau mau minum darah? Kalau itu aku juga bisa memberikannya Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura. Ia mendekati Sasuke, berniat menyodorkan lehernya agar bisa digigit oleh si putera mahkota dunia drakula itu. Bodoh memang, mungkin hanya dia –dan Karin tentunya- yang dengan ikhlas menawarkan tiap tetesan cairan merah itu pada seorang drakula yang amat haus akan darah.

"Menjauh dariku. Aku... tidak suka... darahmu!"

"Kau... pengganggu. Tak berguna. Enyahlah!" lanjutnya pedas, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerang kesakitan.

Sontak, ketujuh temannya dan dua pelayan yang sebelumnya hanya mengokohkan kaki di dekat pintu bergerak cepat mendekat padanya. Sakura ingin kembali mendekati Sasuke, mata hijau teduhnya menatap wajah tampan laki-laki itu yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Ia juga memperhatikan Ino yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit Sasuke dengan tangannya yang dikelilingi cahaya hijau. Kakashi pun menuangkan gelas berisi ramuan ke mulut Sasuke, dan yang lainnya seperti melakukan ritual penyembuhan pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Ia perlahan mundur menjauhi ranjang dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sepanjang lorong, Sakura memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tak mempedulikan arah tujuannya, ia hanya terus berjalan menyusuri istana. Tatapan matanya kosong, mungkin ia tak sadar hampir menabrak seorang pelayan jika si pelayan wanita itu tak lekas menghindar bersama makanannya. Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

**Sakura's Point of View**

_ "__Menjauh dariku. Aku... tidak suka... darahmu!" _

_"__Kau... pengganggu. Tak berguna. Enyahlah!"_

Dua kalimat itu tiada henti berputar di benakku. Bagai gulungan kaset rusak yang terus disetel dalam otakku. Darahku tidak enak. Aku penggangu. Aku tidak berguna. Aku disuruh enyah. Empat poin itu sekarang mendominasi pikiranku serta menghipnotisku.

Sasuke-_kun _adalah penyelamatku, tanpa dia aku mungkin tidak akan hidup bahagia dan tenang seperti sekarang. Semakin bertambah umur, aku semakin mempertanyakan apa yang harus kuberikan padanya agar dapat membalas jasanya? Aku akhirnya memutuskan akan melakukan apapun demi Sasuke termasuk darahku.

Aku selalu tersenyum, berharap hari-hari Sasuke akan bertambah kebahagiaannya karena melihat senyumanku. Walau dia sering berbicara kasar padaku, aku tidak pernah marah, aku tidak pernah kecewa. Aku pernah beberapa kali sedih dibuatnya, tapi aku belum pernah mengalami rasa sesakit ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menyentuh dada kiriku. Hening dan merasakan sesuatu bergerak di balik kulitku. Jantungku masih berdebar, masih wajar sepertinya. _Kok _anehnya ada rasa nyeri? Semakin aku merasakan nyeri itu, semakin deras air mataku. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, seperti yang Kurenai-_sensei_ ajarkan padaku tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun. Aku melancarkan metode lain yaitu menepuk-nepuk dadaku, namun hasilnya sama saja malah sekarang tulangku ikut sakit.

Apa begini cara manusia mati? Manusia bukan makhluk berumur panjang seperti drakula, itukah alasan Sasuke menyebutku tidak berguna? Karin juga manusia tapi Sasuke baik sekali padanya. Apa karena darahnya lezat? Seburuk _apasih_ darahku itu?

Suara gemericik air membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Rupanya setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku sudah berada jauh sekali dari kamar Sasuke. Di hadapanku sekarang tersajikan kolam raksasa ditemani sebuah air yang terjun dari sebuah tebing buatan. Pohon-pohon rindang, rumput, dan bunga-bunga berada di sekelilingnya. Membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kumpulan tanaman indah ini bertahan hidup di daerah tak bercahaya ini?

Aku mendudukan diri di bebatuan pinggiran kolam. Terbesit pikiran mencelupkan kaki di kolam berair jernih itu, namun bagaimana kalau ada ikan berbahaya di dalamnya? Aku belum mengerti ikan apa yang dipelihara drakula, meski hidup bersama drakula.

Drakula adalah makhluk peminum darah. Entah darah manusia, hewan, atau pil darah. Sasuke bisa minum ketiganya, tapi dia tak pernah menyentuhku. Aku penasaran dengan darahku, apa rasanya pahit ya? Daripada terus bertanya, bagaimana kalau kucicipi saja?

Kugigit pergelangan tangan kiriku, sakit tapi sudah terlanjur kulitku terkoyak. Kukeraskan gigitanku dan berhasil, cairan merah segar itu mengalir keluar. Baunya anyir, rasanya seperti ada karatnya. Apa di tubuh manusia ada besi berkarat? Apa hanya tubuhku saja makanya Sasuke bilang darahku tidak enak?

Kulepas pagutan bibirku dari pergelangan tanganku. Darahnya masih mengalir sedikit tapi seperti tidak bisa berhenti bagaimana ini?

"Pakai ini, gadis manusia."

Sebuah _baritone_ laki-laki membangkitkanku ke dunia nyata. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku lalu mendapati seorang pria berambut _auburn_ tengah berdiri di sampingku, tangannya menggenggam perban dan terulur ke arahku.

"_A-Arigatou_," ucapku lalu menerima benda yang sangat kubutuhkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _manusia_?" Dia bertanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'manusia' entah karena baginya menjijikan atau apa.

"Sakura diundang kakaknya Sasuke."

Matanya membelalak kaget. Baru kusadari mata pria itu sangat unik, warnanya hijau dicampur dengan biru pucat. Sepertinya dia juga pengidap insomnia akut karena lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya. Dia terlihat lucu, mirip sekali seperti panda yang kulihat fotonya di sebuah buku bergambar.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia Itachi bisa mengundang manusia sepertimu?" tanyanya, ia mulai ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Sakura tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Dia mengundangku dan juga Sasuke."

"Jadi kau gadis manusia yang tinggal dengan Yang Mulia Sasuke?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Apakah keberadaanku di istana Sasuke diketahui banyak orang, ya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersama Sasuke-_sama_?" tanyanya penasaran –sepertinya.

"Ummm, Ayahku meninggal dan menitipkanku pada Sasuke."

Pria berkulit pucat itu menganggukan kepalanya, tangannya ia celupkan sehingga bersatu dengan air kolam. "Kau pasti menjadi sumber persediaan darahnya."

Aku terkejut sesaat mendengar pernyataan singkat dari pria itu. Dia menatapku lekat, bingung akan keterkejutanku, "apa aku salah?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah meneguk setetes darah Sakura. Dia memiliki perempuan lain yang dijadikan pelepas rasa hausnya."

"Kenapa?"

Ugh... haruskan ku jawab pertanyaan itu? Mataku mendadak perih dan mulai berair lagi.

"Tentu saja karena darah punya Sakura tidak enak. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya gadis manusia yang mengganggu hidupnya!" Sial, aku terlanjur mengatakannya dan kembali menitihkan air mata. Sekarang aku pasti benar-benar terlihat gadis cengeng dan lemah.

"Bohong sekali," ujar pria di sampingku tenang, membuatku menatapnya dengan mata sembabku.

"Sakura tidak berbohong! Sasuke bilang itu sendiri padaku!" seruku kesal, aku juga bisa mendengar dengan baik bahwa suara tangisanku semakin kencang.

"Manusia bodoh. Seharusnya kau mempercayai kebaikan Sasuke-_sama_ padamu."

Tangannya menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya, aku pun mulai menangis dan membasahi baju cokelatnya. Apa maksud pria aneh ini? Dan siapa dia bisa-bisanya memanggilku manusia bodoh? Tapi perlakuannya membuatku nyaman, ia terus memelukku dari samping.

"Berpikirlah positif. Sasuke-_sama_ mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin membahayakanmu, bukan karena kau benar-benar pengganggu. Kalau kau pengganggu, akan lebih baik jika dia membuangmu."

Benar. Perkataan pria ini memang benar dan berhasil menghangatkan diriku kembali. Rasa nyeri di jantungku menghilang tiba-tiba, otakku mendadak memiliki sebuah tujuan. Perlahan-lahan aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke-_sama_ juga bertarung sendirian agar tak menghisap darahmu. Jangan bertingkah bodoh, melukai dirimu sendiri," bisiknya pelan lalu mulai melepas pelukannya.

Perlahan ia meraih pergelangan tanganku yang berbalutkan perban pemberiannya, didekatkan hidungnya pada perban putih dengan gradasi merah ulah darahku, "ada banyak drakula yang mencari asal darah lezat ini."

Sontak aku menarik tanganku, menjauh beberapa sentimeter darinya, "apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut.

Tentu saja takut! Ini daerah drakula, manusia sepertiku bisa disantap kapan saja terlebih tak ada Sasuke yang melindungiku.

"Tenang. Aku tidak meminum darah manusia. Tapi jujur, aroma darahmu sangat lezat dan bisa merasuki siapa saja diistana ini."

Bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah seringai tajam, semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahku. Embusan napasnya menyapu kulit leherku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, tanganku seperti terikat. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang pria _auburn_ ini hendak lakukan pada diriku?

Aku hanya bisa bergetar dan menarik napas kuat-kuat seiring bibirnya mendarat tepat di leherku. Jelas sekali kurasakan sebuah benda lunak tak bertulang menyentuh leherku berulang kali, meninggalkan rasa basah. Sebuah sensasi muncul dari alam bawah sadarku, namun tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kukenali memecahkan sensasi itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Gaara."

Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukan badan demi memberi hormat pada pemilik suara itu. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ tengah memandangiku melalui mata hitam legamnya.

Sasuke, dia sudah sembuh. Lukanya sudah tidak ada, bajunya telah berganti dengan kemeja biasa berwarna biru yang bersih. Aku senang sekali melihat ia bisa berdiri tegap nan kokoh. Sungguh, melihatnya meringis dan kesakitan adalah mimpi terburukku.

Aku bangkit dan berdiri tepat di samping pria bersurai _auburn_ tadi yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Gaara.

**-Sakura's Point of View End-**

"Baru saja aku ingin bersenang-senang. Kau memang hobi menggangguku, Sasuke." Gaara berkata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Carilah mainan yang lain. Jangan ganggu milikku."

"_Sou ka_? Jadi _manusia_ ini mainanmu, ya? Sasuke...-_sama_."

Sindiran secara halus dilontarkan oleh pria bermata hijau tersebut. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangannya mengepal menahan emosi, "pergi atau kupatahkan seluruh tulangmu."

Suara Sasuke terdengar datar tapi sarat akan makna. Terlebih, Sasuke tak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya. Pria di samping Sakura saat ini sepertinya menganggap ringan ucapan Sasuke. Ia terkekeh pelan, namun melangkah mendekati Sasuke, "_ma, ma_. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Gaara melangkah menuju lorong istana kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sakura yang sedaritadi tidak melepaskan punggung pria itu. Sakura masih memandangi lorong kosong itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik tepat di liang telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengendikan bahunya sedikit menahan geli dari embusan pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengasuhnya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah sembuh?"

Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak kencang saat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, merasakan tangan kekar pria itu melingkari pinggangnya dan hidungnya mencium wangi stroberi rambutnya perlahan. "Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Berarti tadi Karin datang, ya?" tanya Sakura. Kemudian ia menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya itu dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, matanya tertutup, takut akan jawaban Sasuke yang pasti akan mengecewakannya.

"Hn."

Sakura mulai memutar tubuhnya, memeluk Sasuke erat-erat dan mengubur kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu, "Sakura bahagia, Sasuke-_kun _sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman hangat yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa ia bentuk karena Sakura. Akan tetapi, senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran ketika merasakan bajunya mulai terasa basah.

Sakura menangis, dan sepertinya kali ini ia tahu kenapa.

_"__Karin menyembuhkan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun sudah sembuh, tapi kenapa jantungku jadi sakit sekarang? Sakura seharusnya bahagia Sasuke-kun sembuh, tapi kenapa Sakura sedih? Sakura semakin lama semakin jahat!"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_, Karin-_sama_ sudah hadir," kata seorang pria berambut perak, di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah terluka dan tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menatap Temari, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino yang berdiri di sekeliling Sasuke. Seakan mengerti tatapannya, keempat gadis itu menatap balik si perempuan sebelum melangkah mundur, memberi jalan pada perempuan itu.

"Sasuke-_sama_, saya sudah datang."

Bergetar, kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan, memancarkan manik obsidian miliknya yang telah haus akan darah. Ia menatap sayu sang perempuan yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Karin –perempuan itu- menatap wajah Sasuke lalu berganti ke luka yang menganga di dada pria itu, "silahkan minum darah saya, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke menarik leher Karin agar mendekat ke bibirnya, mata hitamnya berubah merah menyeramkan saat melihat leher putih nan mulus milik perempuan itu. Tanpa rasa segan, Sasuke menancapkan taring tajamnya pada leher yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia hisap.

Sedikit demi sedikit lukanya tertutup seiring asupan darah manusia bersatu dalam dirinya, menyebar ke sel-sel dan saraf-sarafnya, mengembalikan kekuatannya kembali. Ia mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu, memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Karin.

Karin mengalungkan kedua tangannya, memerintah Sasuke supaya menghisap darahnya jauh lebih keras dan lebih dalam. Jemari Sasuke bergerak nakal mencari dan membuka risleting gaunnya, tangannya ikut bermain, menurunkan gaun miliknya hingga kedua buah dadanya yang mulai mengeras. Lidah putera mahkota itu menjilat darah yang mengalir dari leher sampai dadanya dengan rakus.

"A-Ah, Sa-Sasuke-_sama_..."

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Karin. Matanya menajam ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Lidahnya membersihkan sisa-sisa noda darah di giginya, tangannya juga membantu menghilangkan kemerahan di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_ ada apa?" tanya Karin bingung, melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dari ranjangnya dan tergesa-gesa memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna biru donker.

"Sakura dalam bahaya. Aku mencium bau darahnya."

Mendadak mata Karin meredup, hatinya lagi-lagi ditusuk jarum tak kasat mata milik pria yang semenit lalu berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi aktifitas mereka berdua harus terhenti di tengah jalan karena gadis merah jambu itu. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mencium bau darah perempuan lain sementara dia sedang menghisap darahnya?

Pedih rasanya menahan cinta sebelah tangan ini sendirian. Ia menatap Sasuke melalui matanya yang sayu, "kau boleh pulang. Aku akan suruh orang mengantarmu ke Bumi."

Lalu pria tersebut pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar redup dan sunyi senyap ini. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan mulai duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia merapihkan gaunnya kembali, dan merisletingnya. Seusai enyisir rambut dengan jemarinya sendiri, Karin pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Ne_, _ne_, dia benar-benar aneh bukan?" tanya Tenten yang kini tengah berjalan bersama tiga orang wanita di lorong istana.

"Ma-Maksud Tenten-_chan_ itu Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tenten memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk bahu Hinata, "tentu saja!"

"Dia seperti pria _tsundere_. Setelah membuat Sakura-_chan_ patah hati dengan perkataannya, sekarang dia sibuk mencari gadis itu!" seru Temari kesal.

"_Iie_, ini semua salah saya. Sebagai pelayan sudah seharusnya saya selalu bersama Sakura-_sama_," ujar Ino, ia memain-mainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Apa-apaan? Semua ini salah si _baka_ Sasuke!" seru Tenten dan Temari bersamaan dan berapi-api, membuat Ino dan Hinata tercengang.

"Ta-Tapi, coba pikirkan kembali, sebenarnya kata-kata Sasuke itu bermaksud baik," ujar Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang sepertinya gagal.

"Kambing tuli juga tahu! Tapi, Sakura terlalu polos untuk berpikir itu semua!" balas Tenten sengit. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya memerah malu.

"Hey, hey, lihat. Ada adikku dan Sakura di sana!" pekik Temari, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung ketiga temannya heboh.

"_Yabai_! Gaara-_dono_ hendak menggigit Sakura-_sama_!" teriak Ino heboh, ia hampir saja berlari ke arah Sakura jika Tenten tidak menarik kerah belakang bajunya, "_calm down_, Ino-_chan_. Sudah ada sang pangeran di sana." Ino terperangah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mereka berempat perlahan mengendap mendekat seperti pencuri permata berharga Uchiha.

"Kurasa Sasuke harus menyadari perasaannya..." kata Hinata ragu-ragu, saat melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar manis. Jantungku bahkan berdetak lebih cepat!" bisik Ino sekaligus mati-matian menahan pekikannya.

"Sasuke benar-benar pemalu," komentar Tenten sambil terkikik geli.

"Haaahh. Ayo kita kembali ke istana. Tidak baik mengintip orang pacaran," kata Temari sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan mata hijau cerahnya. Sementara Sasuke tetap memeluk tubuh miliknya, "Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya.

"_Nani_?"

"Aku akan mempercayai kebaikan Sasuke-_kun_ padaku!"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak mempercayaiku, begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menelan air liurnya sendiri. Bingung menjawab apa karena pertanyaan Sasuke benar adanya, "bu-bukan seperti itu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup kening Sakura lalu berkata, "Buktikan perkataan itu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang selalu membuat hati dingin Sasuke mendadak hangat dan ditumbuhi padang rumput hijau dan ratusan bunga nan indah. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu Sakura, karena Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yuuppp, aku kembali lagi! Maaf kalo lama updatenya, terus ceritanya makin gak jelas, makin aneh, membosankan dan segala macam (?) Maaf juga kalo di ceritanya banyak typonya #i'vetriedmybest.

Bagi yang suka Gaara, atau yang pengen Gaara ada di cerita ini (?) berbahagialah karena yayang Gaara sudah muncul dalam cerita ini! Horeee tepuk tangannya mana? *plok plok plok* Wll, kapan-kapan tim interview akan menginterview Gaara :D

Ummm, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, review, favourite, dan juga follow cerita aneh ini. Itu semua sangat berarti buatku, pokoknya kalo aku liat review kalian pasti aku semangat lanjutin ff ini deh, apa lagi kalo reviewnya banyak #plak

Pokoknya saya cinta kalian semua yang setia baca cerita aneh ini (?) mau silent readers kek, hiperaktif readers kek #apa. Yang sering atau pernah review jangan berhenti review ya... karena aku akan merasa kehilangan kalian yang belum pernah review, ayo sini review biar dapet pelukan dariku (?) Hhahahahaha

Review kalian bisa kritikan, saran, atau tebakan kalian mengenai chapter berikutnya juga boleh kok! jadi review lah sebanyak-banyaknya dan jadilah pemenangnya! *tebar lope lope*

.

.

.

_Sincerely yours,_

_palvection_


End file.
